One Final Chance
by OotoriSenpai
Summary: When Miroku gets injured on the job he finds he only has 2 months to live. Now all he wants to do is find and get back together with his highschool sweet heart, Sango, before he dies. R
1. Two Months to Live

**Yay new story!. Sorry if this one isnt so great. But I didn't have any great ideas but I was itching to write a story.Eh well enjoy anyway.Oh yeah this story contains some of my OC's based on my friends. They arent major characters but some will appear.**

* * *

It was a hot day in Kyoto.The weather was almost in the triple digits. but that didn't stop Miroku from working his hardest at _Nagasaki Bros. Construction._ The buzzer on his wrist watch went off at 12:30 to let him know it was lunch time and time to relax with his friends. He removed his helmet from his head and sighed with relief as he whiped the sweat away. 

He found his friends Inuyasha and Koga sitting on a nearby bench enjoying their lunch. Miroku took a seat beside them and began rummaging through his lunch box.

"Hey, guys." He said without even bothering to look up. Inuyasha just grunted in response. Hot days always made him angry. (well angrier) And Koga just came back with a simple 'hi'.Miroku grabbed a water out from the box and poured at least half of the bottle all over his head. The ice cold water felt good against his burning skin. It made him jump a little.

"My god, this heat is terrible. My air conditioning broke yesterday too." Koga whined Inuyasha only laughed. "Serves you right,ass!" Inuyasha and Koga still havent gotten over their differences from when they were children. Which made people wonder why they even spoke to each other at all. Miroku sighed in annoyance and pulled Koga back to make sure that a rude comment didn't turn into a full on brawl.

"Come on guys, it's too damn hot to be fighting like this." Miroku said, causing them to calm down a bit.

"How do you think I feel? I have a wife and a 2 year old son who are baking in this heat!" Koga screamed, allowing his temper to rise again. Inuyasha scowled in return,"You, Ayame, and Satoshi live less than a mile away from a public lake! Kikyo and I barely have any cold water yourself lucky!"

Miroku started to get angry. "Guys! Stop! This is moronic!" Inuyasha was not in the mood to argue. Neither was Koga. All the yelling was only making their day hotter so they decided to stop right there and take a break from eachother for a bit. An akward silence filled the air and the three just ate. If there was one thing Miroku hated it was silence. After all he lived alone so his nights were always full of it. He decided to strike up a conversation.

"So Koga," He began making his friend turn and face him. "How is the family? I hear Satoshi had a doctors appointment yesterday. How did it go?" Koga smiled confidently.

"He's healthy as can be. Tonight I'm gonna take him to his first base ball game. He is so excited about it."

Miroku smiled, "I remeber when my father took me to my first game. God, what a rush that was." Koga nodded in agreement. Miroku then went to Inuyasha who was ignoring the whole conversation between them. "What about you, Inuyasha? How is Kikyo doing?"

Inuyasha groaned. "She has been grumpy as hell and won't stop eating. She eats so much that she throws up the next morning. Geez it sucks." He said with absolutly no expression. Miroku and Koga stared at him in awe. "What?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku was the first to speak up. "Um...Inuyasha when was the last time you and Kikyo slept together?"

Inuyasha stopped to think for a few seconds, "Um about a month or so ago. Why?"

"Did you guys use, y'know, protection?" Koga asked.

Inuyasha just shook his head, still not sure what they were getting at.

"Inuyasha, Kikyo might be pregnant." Miroku said. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Oh...my...God!" He yelled. His whole body shaking. Miroku and Koga only laughed at his reaction.Koga then turned to Miroku.

"So Miroku have you been seeing anyone?" He asked. Miroku sighed.

"No. The last serious realtion ship I was in was in high school, when I was eighteen." He replied sadly. Inuyasha groaned in annoyance at this and stood up to face him.

"Seriously? The last girl you dated was that Sakura, or Shiraki, or whatever the hell her name was?"

"Her name was Sango!" Miroku yelled. He hated when people were mean to him about Sango.

"Damn, Miroku! That was ten years ago! You need to date someone."

Miroku growled in anger and stood up "I don't need to date anyone! I'm perfectly fine being single!"

Koga stood between them. "Hey, Knock it off! Miroku's love life is none of out business!"

They both sat down trying to cool off .Without trying to sound like an ass, Inuyasha brought it up again. In the nicest way he could. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"So...why have'nt you been dating?" He asked gently. without even looking at him, Miroku sighed, "I just haven't gotten over her. The four years we dated in High school were absolutely amazing. No other woman could ever make me feel the way she did."

"You must have loved her." Koga said gently. Miroku gave a timid smile.

"More than anything. We shared everything together. Our first kiss,Walks on the beach,Tears ,Laughter,We even had our first time together. I loved her more than anything. I just wish I knew where to find her."

"Why? What happened with you guys?" Koga sked curiously.

"Ten years ago she moved to Tokyo because of her fathers job. I havent seen her since. I havent stopped thinking about her since then."

Inuyasha sighed "You should try to find her. If you guys find each other you fall back in love and end up together. I mean lets face it, that's a great day for everyone." He said smiling.

"Heh, yeah right. Someone as beautiful and wonderful as her is probably married with children. I'm just being foolish by living in the past. It's better if I forget her."

"Hmm, that probably is best." Koga agreed.

Miroku put on a fake smile. "Well time to get back to work. Those apartments aren't going to bulldoze themselves."

"Okay." Koga stated and waved to him, "take care of yourself okay?"

"Well he seems to be feeling better." Inuyasha said rising up from where he was sitting. Koga turned in shock.

"What?! What the hell do you mean, you dumb shit!?" He screamed. Inuyash took a few steps back. Those words hit him like a ton of bricks.

"What did you just call me?" He roared.

"If you had any brains at all you would know he isn't fine! No matter how big that smile of his is. It can't hide the scars beneath it."

* * *

Miroku was standing in front of the building that was about to be destroyed. He was deep in thought. So deep that he couldn't hear anything that was going on around him. 

_'Sango...Where are you?'_ He thought. He touched the bricks softly _'God, I miss you so much. Your soft olive skin, your smooth and shiny chestnut hair, your sparkling brown eyes, your deliciously soft rosy lips. I want it all. I need you with me agin.'_ He thought, turning his hand to a fist.

"Dammit, Miroku. Stop thinking about her. You're gonna drive yourself crazy. The guys were right. I need to stop living in the past. I need to get back to work. After all this job is the only thing I'm living for." He said softly to himself

"Miroku! Watch out!" A voice screamed behind him. Before Miroku could even turn around a large wrecking ballhit him right in the back of the head. He felt his whole body stiffen up and freeze before he fell to the ground.

"Oh shit! Miroku! Are you okay?" Inuyasha yelled as he ran to the aid of his friend. A whole crowd of workers stood above his body.

Oh my God! Is he dead?" One man shouted

"No he is just unconcious." Another replied.

"Dammit! Call an ambulance! There is blood coming out his ears!" A third man shouted.

Miroku's vision became blurry and his hearing became harder. "Sango..." He whispered before everything went silent.

* * *

_Kyoto, Japan 1997_

_Miroku and Sango were on Sango's bedroom doing homework and studying for finals._

_"Miroku, I have something to tell you." Sango said to her boyfriend, now eighteen. The young man turned to his girlfriend with a nervous feeling running all through his body._

_'Oh man, Is she gonna break up with me? But why? I didn't do anything wrong'_

_"Um Sango If I did something wrong just tell me and I promise not to do it again." A nervous Miroku sighed. Sango only giggled sweetly._

_"You didn't do anything wrong, baby."_

_"oh good!" Miroku sighed happily, "Then what's wrong?"_

_Sango's eyes weled up in tears. She grabbed Miroku and kissed him passionatly._

_"I love you so much."_

_"Uh-Oh. Sango what's wrong?" Miroku knew something serious was going on._

_"I'm moving to Tokyo." She whispered, "My father got a new job, and we could really use the money."_

_"Oh my god!" Miroku said. That's all he could say at this point. Sango cried harder and threw herself in his arms. When he found his voice he mangaed to say, "but thats hours from here.I can't see you if you live that far!"_

_"I know. I'm so sorry." She sobbed. Miroku held her tightly against his chest._

_"It's okay. You can always call and E-mail me." Miroku said, though he wasn't overly thrilled with the idea himself._

_"Miroku..." Sango began, looking up at him_

_"What, love?"_

_"Tonight is my last night. I want you to make it special."_

_Miroku gasped, "You mean like have sex?"_

_Sango nodded shyly_

_Miroku nodded in agreement, "If that's what you want."_

_He then carried Sango to her bed. and placed her down softly, He began heated kisses on her lips and down her neck. "Mmmm... Miroku?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Miroku.."_

* * *

"Miroku?" A voice called above him. Miroku woke up slowly from his dream, a light was shining right his eyes. He felt like he was run over by a truck. he looked around to find he was in a bed in a bright, white room. he had bandages all over his head and arms. "Miroku! You're okay!" man with long white hair yelled beside him. Miroku's vision was still too blurry to make anything out clearly. 

"Are you an angel?" He asked weakly. The figure laughed.

"Heh, thanks for the compliment but no. It's me.Inuyasha."

"Oh, Inuyasha. What the hell happend to me?"

"You were hit by a wrecking ball. I'm just glad you're not dead."

"Yeah. Good thing." Miroku said happily stroking his head gently

"Hey guess what?" Inuyasha started happily. " On the way over here I called Kikyo. She is pregnant. She just couldn't find a good moment to tell me."

"Congratulations." Miroku said, smiling sweetly.He sighed sadly then looked down in thought again.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked curiously, sitting on the edge of his hospital bed.

"I had a dream. I dreamt about that night when Sango announced she was leaving." He said sadly

"Forget about her man. Like you said she probably is married."

"You're right."

Miroku lost his train of thought when a young blond doctor around the age of twenty-four or so walked into his room and closed the door behind her. "Oh, you're awake I see." She said sweetly. She began looking through some papers she had in her hand.

"Let's see. Your name is Miroku Hoshi, 28 years old, and you were injured on the job when a wrecking ball struck you in the back of the head. Is that correct?" She asked.

Miroku nodded. the doctor smiled. "My name is Dr. Tsukiko Sagi. But you can just call me Tsukiko if you want."

"Okay, Tsukiko." Miroku said smiling.

" Now lets look at those X-rays of yours we took." She said flipping through some more papers. Miroku looked a little confused.

"X-rays?"

"Yes. While you were unconcious we took X-rays of your head to see the damage." She replied sweetly.

"Oh, okay. Just promise me something. Whatever my fate may be, Give it to me straight okay." He said.

"Promise." Tsukiko said smiling.

After scanning through the papers for a few minutes her smile turned into a concered frown. She sighed sadly before looking up at her patient. "You sure you want it straight?"

Miroku nodded.

She sighed once more."Well Miroku the wrecking ball caused some serious damage to your head. So much that your brain will eventually stop working all together, I'm sorry but you only have two months to live."

Miroku didn't seem effected. "I understand."

"I'm sorry." The doctor whispered sadly

Miroku smiled. "It's alright. I'm just glad I know now."

"Well anyway. You are well enough to go home today. As long as you have someone who can drive you." She said trying to hold herself together.

Inuyasha rose his hand in the air. "I can take him home."

The doctor gave a small nod and left the room without another word.

"I'm sorry, man." Inuyasha said sadly.

* * *

The next day Miroku just sat on his bed staring at his room. All he could think about was Sango. How he would never know If she was married or not.

"I have to find out." He said to himself. He packed his bags and went online to find a map around Tokyo and search last names.

"Lets see last name..." He said "O-K-A-S-H-I" He spelled out.Then a page came up on the screen with only 1 match. It had to be her. He was glad that he finally knew where she was. But He felt like an idiot that he didn't check this out earlier. With her information in his pocket and a suitcase in both hands he was ready to go. He just had to leave a note so nobody would worry.

He grabbed a pen and paper and began to write:

_Dear anyone who cares,_

_ I realize now what I'm supposed to do. I can't continue to live like this without knowing. I need to find Sango. I realize that I may not ever find her and could die before I even get home but, at least I can die knowing I tried. I'm sorry But I can't bear this pain anymore. So I say goodbye. Don't bother calling me or E-mail. Nothing will stop me from finding the truth._

_I'm sorry_

_-Miroku_

With that Miroku left the note on the kitchen table and walked out his door for the final time.

* * *

**Yay done! Yeah I let a couple friends of mine read this before and some of them said it reminded them of Last Holiday. I have never seen that movie nor know what it's about. If this fic ends up like it it's pure coincidence. So any way no flaming! Bye Bye!**


	2. Hotel Confessions

**

* * *

**

* * *

Rain began to fall out of the sky, pouring harder and harder with every passing moment. It had become even more dangerous for Miroku to drive. He looked at the clock on his car radio. It read 11:46 pm. He was growing tired. "I better check into a hotel." He said to himself. 

He didn't want to die any sooner than he had to. So he pulled up to a small one-floor motel called _The Sakura Blossom _He stepped out of his car and looked at the place.

"Looks promising. Hope it does'nt cost too much." he said to himself. he ran to the front door and walked up to the counter. There at the counter was a tall thin guy with light brown hair and a very adorable smile.

"Good evening,sir. Welcome to _The Sakura Blossom_ Just one tonight?" The man asked.

Miroku nodded and handed him the money he needed for the night.

"By the way you can call me Miike. If you have any problems you can contact me." The man said smiling.

"Thanks, Miike. I'll be sure to do that." Miroku replied. Miike gave him the key to his room. Just when Miroku was about to find his room he heard a loud crash coming from the room behind where Miike was standing.

"Ow! Son of a bitch! Move ya damn mop!" A girl yelled. Miike only sighed in embarassment.

"Ummm...Is something wrong back there?" Miroku asked

"No, no." Miike began, "she just gets angry easily."

"Who?"

Then a tall dark haired girl in a maids uniform came stumbling out the door.

"Oh you must be the maid." Miroku said smiling holding out his hand to help her up.

"No. I'm Miikes wife. It just makes him horny when I dress like a maid. He loves all that kinky sex stuff." Sakimi said slyly.

Miroku felt his face turn hot with embarassment. "Oh, really?" he asked nervously. Sakimi burst out laughing.

"No! I'm just the maid!" She laughed

Miike cleared his throat "This is Sakimi. She will be your maid."

"Ha, Konnichiwa!" She cheered.

Oh...Heh Heh. Hi!" Miroku stammered.

"Sakimi, must you tell that same joke everytime we have a guest?" Miike asked. The girl only giggled.

Miroku smiled and walked down the hall to find his room. "Let's see room 6..." He said to himself. he found it. It was the room at the end of the hall. He opened the door and turned on the light. It was a nice room. not too big, had nice blue walls with clean white sheets.

"Not bad." He thought as he threw his bags on the floor by the door and kicked his shoes off. he plopped down on the bed. They were soft and smelled like lavender He rolled over on his back and stared at the ceiling.

_'Am I just wasting my time?'_ He thought sadly. Before long he felt his eye lids get heavy. before he knew it he was asleep.

* * *

_Kyoto Japan, 1993_

_Fourteen year old Miroku and Sango were on the beach. It was an absoulutly perfect night and the stars shone brightly over them._

_"Miroku?" Sango asked. Miroku turned to her. "Yeah?"_

_"Do you ever think about the future?" She asked sweetly_

_"Huh?" he asked confused._

_"Do you ever think about what you want to be? your family? Stuff like that"_

_"Sure I do." Miroku replied smiling. sango looked up at him with big brown eyes._

_"What do you see?What do you see in your future?"_

_Miroku took a deep breath, unsure of what to say. He turned to Sango and smiled._

_"I may be young, but I sure as hell know what love is. I see you Sango. I see you and I together."_

_Sango giggled sweetly. "Really? Thank you."_

_They looked at each other for a moment. he brought her in for a kiss. It wasn't long but it was passionate. They both pulled away and blushed lightly._

_"Did we just?" Sango asked_

_"Our first kiss." Miroku said smiling._

_Sango nodded._

_Miroku laughed and cradled her in his arms and they watched the stars the rest of the night together._

* * *

Miroku woke up the next morning. The sun was shining brightly through the window. He rose from his bed. "Another dream? About her? Dammit." He groaned in confusion. 

"Another dream about who?" A voice asked. Miroku jumped. He turned to see Sakimi at the door.

"W-what are you doing here?" he asked, still shaking. Sakimi laughed

"It's 11:30, sleeping beauty. It's time for me to clean." She said

"Oh man. I guess I over slept." He groaned as he got out of bed, allowing her to make it.

"So you never answered my question." she began.

Miroku turned, "Huh?'

"Who were you dreaming about?"

"Oh." Miroku said " Just a girl"

"Ooo! A girl! Was it a naughty dream?" Sakimi asked slyly and winked at Miroku. He only sighed.

"Are you always thinking about something dirty?"

Sakimi giggled. " Well when you're a maid who lives alone with a guy you start thinking about all kinds of stuff."

"You live alone with Miike?" Miroku asked.

Sakimi nodded. Miroku started to think that something was going on between them, but he didn't want to be rude by asking. He watched as Sakimi made his bed.

"So who's the girl you dreamt about?"She asked.

He just sighed sadly. "She's just a girl from when I was a teenager."

"A friend of yours?" She asked

"Oh much more than a friend" Miroku sighed. he held his head in his hands " She was my lover. The most beautiful girl ever. I'm actually on my way to see her now." He answered.

"Oh that's nice. When was the last time you saw eachother?"

"It's been ten years."

"Ten years?!" She yelled in shock.

" I know but I have to see her now or never." He answered.

"Why is that"?

"A couple days ago, I got injured. Now I only have two months to live. I need to see her. Before I die I need to tell her I'm still in love with her."

There was silence in the room. Until Sakimi put and hand on his shoulder. "Go." She said sternly. Miroku looked up at her with confusion. "Why wait here. If you love her you need to go now. The sun is out and its a perfect day to drive. Go now."

Miroku nodded in agreement. "I will. Thank you Sakimi." With that he grabbed his suitcases and ranb out to the hall. Miike was standing out at the counter.

"Leaving so soon, are we?" He asked sadly.

"Yeah, sorry but I need to be on the road as soon as I can" Miroku answered.

"Why? What's the rush?"

"I need to tell someone I love her."

Miike looked concerned. " Well, we do have a phone."

"No. It's more personal than that. I haven't seen this girl in over 10 years." Miroku replied.

"Ten years? Still single?"

" I don't know. But I need to see her."

Miike grabbed his wrist. " Are you crazy? What if she's married. Do you know how painful it is to tell someone you love them and not hear it back?"

" I don't care. I'm not gonna die without knowing."

"Okay. Whatever you want."

Miroku ran for the door but was stopped once more when Miike yelled his name. He turned to see him smiling, "Good luck." he said giving him a thumbs up. Miroku nodded confidently and rushed out the door to his car.

* * *

About an hour or so on the road Miroku looked at the directions which were still safe in his pocket. He was glad to see he was only about fifteen minutes from her house. he turned down _Hana Avenue._

_ 'Hana Avenue. This is the street.' _He thought nervously. His heart was pounding at this point. He found 667 _Hana Avenue _Which is where the paper said was the right place. He pulled into the drive way. He was glad to see that there was a car in the driveway.

"Good It looks like she's home" He said happily. The front of the house was lovely. Beautiful brick with many diffrent colors of flowers growing around it. "Here goes nothing." he whispered. His hands clenched in a fist as he head for the front door

TBC...

* * *

**Muahahahaha! I'm so evil! Cliffy! Yeah sorry if this was a sucky chap but near the end my hand started to hurt really bad so yeah I just wanted to finish. Well No flaming. I hope you enjoy and Chapter 3 will be up very soon!**


	3. Old friends

**Yes so chapter 3! Chapter 3 is finally up! I feel bad about the cliffy -.-. I love all you guys!**

* * *

Standing in front of the door way, Miroku felt his whole body freeze. He couldn't even bring himself to knock on the door._'Come on Miroku, You didn't come all the way down here for nothing. Just knock on the door.' _He though nervously. His whole body shaking he finally rang the doorbell. Something inside him wished that no body was home. He felt embarassed about suddenly showing up. 

A few seconds later the door was answered by a girl with black hair about mid length, she had sweet brown eyes and a cute but very small smile.

Miroku was surprised to see who the person who opened the door was, "K-Kagome?" he stammered nervously.

The girl gave a concered look. She didn't seem to recognize him. "Yes? Can I help you?"

He felt extremely uncomfortable at this point. Even in his own body. "Heh, you don't recognize me?" He asked. Kagome gave him a long hard look but she shook her head.

"No, sorry sir, I don't."

"Well, I'm not surprised. It has been ten years after all." He said finally. After a few seconds of scanning his features again, Kagome gasped. "M-Miroku? Oh my god, is it really you?"

He nodded happily. Happy tears began to well up in her eyes as she threw herself at him.

"How ya been, kiddo?" He asked as he held her.

"Heh. You can't call me kiddo anymore. I just turned twenty one a few weeks ago." The girl answered. Kagome Okashi was the younger sister of Sango. She was seven years younger than the rest of them but she always seem to fit in to the crowd somehow.

After letting him go and whiping the tears away she spoke up, "I'm sorry,I'm being rude, please come in." She said placing her hand on his back and leading him inside.he stepped through the door way of their house. He just couldn't believe that he actually came here. Emotions were coming at him all at once.

"So what brings you here?" Kagome asked. Miroku found an empty seat on the couch beside her. "It's been ten years. This is a bit sudden."

Miroku sighed, "Since that day, ten years ago, I haven't stopped thinking about Sango. Now I really have to see her."

"Oh I see.Why now, though?" She asked curiously. He sighed deeply and grabbed her hands. "Kagome...I'm going to die very soon."

Kagomes jaw dropped. What was she going to say? After a long silence between them.

"Kagome?" He asked, wondering if he should have come out and said it so bluntly like he did.

"Don't.." She began, "don't you dare tell Sango."

"Huh? But I have to!" Miroku stated surprised she said what she had said.

"Well, don't tell up front. Tell her at the right moment. And Miroku..." She began. miroku looked at her hopefully.

"You can let go of my hands now." She finished, blushing lightly. Miroku blushed too, and watched as Kagome laughed girlishly.

"So when do you think I should tell her?" He asked trying to overcome his embarassing moment.

Kagome shook her head. "I can't say when a good moment would be. Maybe when her boyfriend isn't around."

Miroku felt his heart shatter. He was over come by sadness. His world was collapsing all around him. "Boyfriend? Who?" He asked sadly. That question was followed by Kagome's laughter. "Gotcha! Man did you see your face?"

"Not funny." Miroku said sternly making his face clear of all emotion.

"Wow. You must still love her, huh?" Kagome asked in a sorry tone. She stroked Miroku's hand. " Well I hope you'll be glad to know that Sango has never, you know, 'been with' any other man besides you."

That made Miroku smile, he turned and nodded, "Same here. Sango was my first and only time."

"You guys are so meant for each other." Kagome squealed happily.

" I think so too" Miroku agreed. " So what about you Kagome? Seeing anyone?" He asked. Kagome blushed, "Nope. I'm just like you. Still heven't gotten over my first love."

"Oh yeah?" Miroku laughed, "And who might that be?"

Kagome shook her head "It's a secret, silly!"

_' Oh Kagome, you haven't changed a bit. I'm glad to see that.' _Miroku thought happily. He looked at the smiling girl, and cleared his throat. " So, where is Sango anyway?" He asked impatiently

Kagome put her finger in her chin dimple to think. "Ummm... I think she said she was going to the market. She should be back in about an hour or so."

"Oh, Okay." Miroku sighed sadly.

"Why? You don't enjoy my company?" Kagome asked with her little pouty face.

"Of course I do. I'm just so anxious." Miroku said happily stroking Kagome's head as if she were a puppy.

"Oh Miroku," Kagome began, "How is Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha is fine. He's happily married with a baby on the way."

Kagome's face fell, she put her hand to her heart. "O-oh I see. Well tell him I said congrats."

Miroku nodded and agreed. "Hey, Kagome? Wheres the bathroom?"

"Down the hall, second door on your left." She answered, pointing.

"Thanks."

Kagome flopped on the couch staring at the ceiling. _'Married, huh? That's too bad...' _She thought sadly. she closed her eyes for a few minutes to think.

* * *

_Kyoto Japan, 1997_

_Eleven-year-old Kagome ran toward her sister and her friends. Her pigtails flying behind her. she criend as she held her teddy bear with a torn arm and carried it to them._

_"Big Sister!" She shouted when she saw her Eighteen year old sister with her friends._

_"What's wrong, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked bending down to face her sisters tear stained face._

_"Buyo ate the arm off Tama-chan!" She yelled pointing to her teddy bear. "Can you fix it, Sango?"_

_"Sorry Kagome. I can't, but ask on of the guys." She said pointing to her three male friends behind her._

_"Sorry, kiddo, That's a no-can-do for me." Miroku sighed sadly._

_"Same here." Koga said raising his hand._

_"What about you, Yasha?" Kagome asked sweetly. Inuyasha smiled and took the bear from her hands. "Sure, Gome-chan. I can fix Tama-chan."_

_"Really?" Kagome asked her eyes lighting up. Inuyasha nodded. Kagome threw her arms around him. "Thank you! I love you, Yasha!" She squealed._

_"Love you too, kid."_

_

* * *

_

Kagome opened her eyes agin. " That was ten years ago. I was just a kid." She whispered to her self. Just as she finished her thought, miroku came out of the bathroom and back into the living room. Miroku saw the sad look on her face.

"Something wrong, kiddo?" He asked sweetly.

Kagome shook her head. "Nope, Nothing Ro-chan." She said giggling. That was her nickname fer him when they were little. Miroku laughed.

A few minutes later he heard the door open. "Kagome-chan! I'm back!" A voice shouted. Miroku knew that voice instantly. "Sango..." He said to himself.

TBC

* * *

**Ha Ha!!!! Another cliffy. I know this chap wasn't A+ but i don't care. well Enjoy the other chaps. Chapter 4 coming soon.**


	4. An Old Flame

**Okay chapter 4 has now arrived. I hope everyone has been enjoying the story so far. I'm trying to write as much as I can because school will be starting for me in just two short weeks. I hope to have this done before then though I'm not positive how to end it. Some of you who have read my other story _Genuine Tears, _I don't think this will end as sad as that one did. Oh Yeah, and just so you know, almost every chapter will have a flash-back of when they were teens. It will give you guys a chance to see what their relationship was like. Well for anyone who might be wondering I will tell you who the OC characters are based off of.**

**1. Kenpachi (Hasn't appeared yet.)  
**Based off my friend Ken. He is Sango's boss at her job. (Sango's living hasn't really been decided yet either. I will have to think about it the more I get into the story)

**2. Miike  
**Based off my friend Mike (or Kirby as we call him) He is the manager of the hotel Miroku stayed at. He may appear again in a later chapter.

**3.Sakimi  
**Based off my friend Stefani. She is the maid at the hotel.She may also appear again.

* * *

Miroku tried to catch his breath as he heard Sango's footsteps come closer to where he was sitting. He almost felt like hiding. He wasn't sure what she would say. Would she turn him away, or would she accept him back into her life with open arms? Only one way to find out. He felt Kagome grab his hand. He turned to her. 

"You ready, Miroku?" she asked. Miroku nodded nervously.

"Oh my god Kagome, you won't believe the price of-" Sango began before she stopped dead in her tracks. She dropped the bag of groceries she was carrying on the floor. She couldn't take her eyes off the man that was sitting before her. She almost felt like she would faint.

"M-Miroku?" She finally gasped.Miroku stood up and walked toward her slowly with a smile. She began to breathe heavily as he gently stroked her cheek with his finger tips. She felt her face get hot under his soothing touch.

"It has been far too long Sango." He whispered, his sparkling violet eyes glued to hers. Sango was at a loss for words all she could do was embrace him. He stroked her hair. It still felt and smelled the same.

"W-why are you here, Miroku?" she finally asked, still clinging to him.

"What's wrong. I can't visit a high school flame?" He asked slyly. Sango blushed. She then snapped back to reality when she realized that Kagome was still behind them and had seen the whole episode between them.

"Um Kagome?" She began, "Could we have some privacy please?" She asked shyly. Kagome only giggled as she rose from the couch. "No problem, sis. I have to run out a get some things any way." She grabbed her dark blue purse and head for the front door. "You two kids behave now." And she closed the door behind her.

Sango looked back up at Miroku "How long has it been, Miroku?" She asked.

"About ten years." He answered.

"Ten years?" She asked shocked.

"After the first few months I began to wonder why you weren't calling me." He admit. Sango turned away in embarassment.

"Oh I'm so sorry, Miroku. I feel so ashamed. When I first got here, I got crammed with homework at my new school. I barely had time to breathe. When I finally did have time to call you it was Senior year. I figured you had forgotten about me, and moved on." She sighed. Miroku grabbed her hands.

" I could never move on from you, Sango. You were my one and only." He admit. Sango blushed even darker now.

" One and only?"

"Of course. I could never love a woman the way I loved you." Miroku said. Sango grabbed his head and lead him toward the couch where they could get more comfortable.

" So I guess were both single now." He said smiling. She nodded.

"It's been the same for me. I've been thinking about you alot recently." She whispered. She didn't want to blush anymore than she was and embarass herself. She jumped up where she stood.

"I'm sorry, but would you like a drink or something?"

"Oh, um, water would be just fine."he said casually. he watched as Sango walked into the kitchen. she returned with a glass of iced water.

"Thanks"

Sango started to feel confused. She wasn't sure why he was here. She figured the only way to find out was to ask him up front. "So, Miroku, why did you come her anyway?"

Miroku took a deep breath. " I still love you Sango. I know It sounds forward, but I do. I can't forget you." He finally admit.

"After all this time..." She began, tears flowing, Miroku whiped them away with his thumb, he held her head up in his hands.

" I know it has been an awfully long time, but it was to the point where if I didn't tell you I wouldn't die happily."

Sango blushed and began to cry again. She grabbed him in her arms. Even though she hadn't seen him in so long, and had no idea what kind of person he was now, she still felt comfortable being with him and telling him anything. Miroku put his arms around her and let her sink in. her tears were staning his clothes, but he didn't care at all.

Finally pulling herself together, Sango rose up and began to casually whipe her tears away.

"So, h-how long are you planning to stay?"She finally asked. Miroku cocked an eye brow."What? don't like being around me anymore?" He joked.

"No I didn't mean that." She stated feeling embarassed. She looked up at him, "Please stay."

"Huh,? No, I can't stay. That would be too much of a bother." He insisted as he got up from where he was sitting. Sango grabbed his wrist. "Please, just for a week or two. I want to get to know you better."

"Know me better?" He asked confused.

"Well it has been ten years. You could have changed alot since then."

Miroku sighed happily. "Have you changed, Sango?"

"Huh?"

"Well, are you still the same girl I fell in love with? San-chan?" He asked sweetly. Sango gasped softly and blushed. she gave him a small smile that she had no control over she was so happy.

_'Oh my god. That was my nickname. I can't believe he still remembers.' _She thought, tears once again welling in her eyes. "Nope, I'm still the same...Roki."

Miroku smiled confidently.

"Please stay, Miroku" Sango began, she grabbed his hands, "Please. We have an extra bedroom. It would mean so much to me if you stayed."

Miroku thought for a while. He didn't act like her never thought about staying in Tokyo because he did bring bags of clothing with him. But he was planning on staying at a hotel. But could he really pass up a chance to be with Sango for a week? Especially since this would be his last time seeing her.

"Okay, Sango I'll stay." he agreed. Sango threw her arms around him happily.

"Really? Thank you!" She squealed.

* * *

Later on that evening Miroku and Sango were conversing and laughing. Telling eachother all the fun things they missed out on since they've been apart from eachother. 

"Really? Inuyasha and Kikyo are going to have a baby? That's so great!" Sango squealed. Miroku laughed.

"Heh, you sure are hyper tonight."

Sango blushed, she wasn't sure what to say. " Well I'm just happy to hear that eveything is good back in Kyoto." She admit.

"Not everything." Miroku mumbled under his breath. unfortunately it wasn't quiet enough where Sango was unable to hear.

"What do you mean, Miroku?" Sango asked. curiously. Miroku jumped suddenly_, ' Oh Crap, she heard me!_' He thought nervously.

"N-nothing. Nothing's wrong!" He yelped, tugging at the collar of his shirt.

"Miroku... You're lying to me." Sango said sternly looking into his eyes trying to break him down. Miroku sighed. "I'd rather not say. At least not right now."

"Why? You know you can trust me with anything." Sango told him, stroking his hands.

"Okay" He began with a deep sigh. He look Sango straight in her eyes, like he was trying to see her soul. " I'm going to die, Sango" He said finally.

"Well of course, silly." She began smiling. "Everyone dies."

"No, Sango. I'm going to die in two months."

Sango gasped. "B-but you can't!" She yelled. She felt her heart drop inside her. When she had time to gather her thoughts up once more she became more clam about the situation. "H-how? What happened? Are you sick?" She asked.

"No I'm not sick." He began, he took another deep breath before continuing, "I work at a construction site, and I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice that they were starting to demolish the building. I was struck in the back of the head by a wrecking ball. The doctors told me I only have two months to live because i have severe brain damage. In two months my brain will stop working all together and I'll die."

Sango felt herself start to cry again. She snuggled up in his chest for comfort. "No! Isn't there a cure?" She asked hopfully. Miroku brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ears. "I'm afraid not."

Sango nodded. "Well, we can't allow this to ruin our last week together. Let's go somewhere."

"Huh? Where?" Miroku asked curiosly. Sango just shook her head happily, "Anywhere. Lets get away. I don't care where we go. I just want to be with you for our last week. Just you and me. Think of all the fun things just the two of us could do." She squealed.

Miroku began to blush and a naughty grin appeared on his face. "Oh I can think of something fun." He laughed.

"Okay. So It's settled! Were leaving tomarrow. We are gonna go wherever we want, with no one to stop us."

"Ooo. I feel motivated. " Miroku said jokingly.

"Yay! I can't wait!" Sango giggled sweetly

* * *

Later on that night, Miroku had changed into his pajamas and was getting ready for bed. The guest room was nice. The walls were an off white color with a dark green bed spread. Miroku slid his hand across the comforter. "Mmmm. Soft." He sighed. 

He flopped down on the bed. He closed his eyes for a few minutes.

_' A week with Sango, huh? Alone. Oh my god I can just imagine.'_

* * *

------ Miroku's Thoughts------ 

_Miroku sat quietly on his bed, Sango was in the bathroom changing into her jammies. He heard the bathroom door open a few minutes later. Sango came out of the bathroom wearing a see-through white gown that reached her knees._

_"What do you think?" Sango asked in a seductive tone as she walked over to Miroku._

_"S-Sango? Why are you wearing that?" Miroku asked confused._

_"What? You don't like it?" She asked in a pout. She crawled on him. and kissed him passionatly. "Do you know how long I have been waiting for this, Miroku?"She asked as she tore his shirt clean off his body. She leaned forward and sucked his bottom lip. She moaned softly._

_"Well what kind of person would I be to make you wait?" He asked slyly. He turned her over and pinned her down on the bed by her arms. he heard he giggle and moan as he began a trail of heated kisses all over her body..._

_

* * *

_

_'How great would that be?' _Miroku thought to himself blushing. He was snapped out of his daze when he heard Sango come in through his bedroom door. She wasn't wearing the sexy outfit like the one she had on in his fantasy, only a large white T-shirt and baggy black pajama pants.

"Hey, I'm going to bed. I just wanted to see if you needed anything."

"Nope I'm fine." He answered. He saw Sangos face begin to turn red with embarassment.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Your'e lying to me Sango." He giggled cpying the little trick she had played with him earlier.

"Well" she began hessitantly, "Can I sleep here with you tonight?" She finally got out. Miroku began to blush.

"Huh?"

"Please? Just tonight." She asked sweetly. Miroku could only think of one thing to say.

"Uh... sure I guess"

Sango smiled and crawled into bed next to him. She was too shy to even look at him. She waited for him to turn off the lights until she could face him. She snuggled close to him. It wasn't long until he felt little drops of water on his clothes again.

"Sango? Are you crying?" He asked, stroking her beautiful brown hair.

"Why? Why do you have to die?" She sobbed out.

"It's okay, Sango." Miroku said.

"No it isn't!"

Miroku sighed, "I promise you. were going to have so much fun on this vacation we are both going to forget about it."

"P-promise?" Sango asked. miroku nodded in response. Sango somehow started to feel better. Miroku wrapped his arms around her body. Sango never felt more comfortable. She sank into his embrace and before long they were both asleep.

* * *

**Okay so Chapter four is now done. I would have finished like three hours earlier but I got so caught up in watching Bible Black. Someone from MySpace sent the whole series to me. I don't want to spoil anything but the ending...wow...So any way here is your chappy. Enjoy **


	5. On the Road

**Hello people! Here come chapter six. Before I begin writing I would like to thank eveyone that helped me with ideas. I really appreciate them. You all get free cookies! Well anyway here we go.**

* * *

The sun shone brightly through Miroku's bedroom window. He groaned himself awake and put his hand up in the air to keep the sun blocked from his eyes.  
"Morning, already?" He asked as he stretched his arms and legs to their absolute limit.. As he was about to get up from bed he heard soft moaning coming from beside him. He turned in curiosity. 

"Sango?" He asked nervously. He had forgotten that Sango stayed with him last night. He gave a big sigh of relief when he finally remembered. He was just glad that nothing serious happened between them. Sango stirred a bit. Miroku just got back in bed and snuggled his face close to hers. They were almost nose-to-nose.

He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and be hind her ears. He couldn't resiset her. He stroked her face softly and let out a contented sigh. "She is still so beautiful." He whispered.

After a few minutes of stretching Sango finally woke up. She opened her eyes to see Miroku smiling down at her. "Morning." he cooed softly. Sango gave him a cute smile.

"Morning to you." She whispered back. She turned to view her alarm clock 6:15 it read.

"Still early." She said. Miroku just nodded in response.

"So, how did you sleep?"he asked, wrapping a gentle arm around her waist.

"Heh, honestly, I haven't slept that good in almost..." She began, but she was interupted by Miroku placing his finger against her lips and finishing the sentence for her.

"Ten years?" He asked. Sango just nodded. She smiled cutely at him. Miroku just stared at her with a lustful look in his eyes _' I don't think she realizes how hard it is for me not to kiss her right now.'_ He thought.

After a few minutes of conversing in bed they finally got up and got ready for their vacation...not without having a healthy breakfast though. They both walked down the hallway and into the kitchen, yawning and stretching. They were both surprised to see that Kagome was already up and about.

"Hey, Kagome. I wasn't expecting to see you up this early." Sango said. Kagome had an almsot evil smile spread across her face.

" So...what happened to you guys last night?" She asked as she stirred the coffee in her cup with her index finger.

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked, placing a hand on Sango's shoulder.

" When I came home I saw you guys in bed together? Have a little something to confess to me?" She asked.

Both Sango and Miroku began to blush furiously. "Nothing happened between us, Kagome! You have to believe that!" Sango yelled so her sister would no longer be suspicious of them. It didn't seem to work though.

"Hmmm...Okay. Whatever you say sis." Kagome sighed and walked up and out of the kitchen, cackling. Miroku and Sango sighed in unison.

"So what do you want for breakfast?" Sango asked as she walked up to the refridgerator. Miroku thought for a moment.

"Um, just eggs and some toast is okay." He replied. She nodded and grabbed two eggs and three pieces of bread. She turned the stove on and shoved the bread into the toaster and began to cook the eggs. Miroku just watched her longingly.

"You want some orange juice?" Sango asked. Miroku was too deep in thought to hear anything she said.

"Miroku?" Sango asked again, finally snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

Sango just sighed, "You want some Orange Juice?"

"Oh, no thanks, I'm allergic." He replied.

"Oh yeah I forgot, Sorry." Sango said smiling.

"It's okay. I guess we both have alot to catch up on, huh?" He asked sweetly. Sango just nodded in response.

After a nice, full breakfast and a nice hot shower, The two were ready to leave. Miroku had never taken his bags out of his car and Sango's already had hers packed from the night before. They loaded the bags into the back of his car.

"I'm really excited about this." Sango whispered sweetly, blushing a light pink. Miroku smiled, he walked up to her and embraced her tightly. sango was surprised at first but then she just snuck her arms around him and sank into the embrace. She barely knew him anymore but she never wanted that moment to end.

When they released each other Sango was blushing furiously.

"Ready?" Miroku laughed. Sango agreed and got into the car.

They weren't even half way down the street yet when Sango finally spoke up.

"So besides the whole dying thing, how have you been doing?"

"Fine I guess."

"How is Koga doing?"

"Oh He married Ayame. They have a son now." Miroku answered. Sango's eyes lit up happily.

"Really a son? What's his name?"

Miroku just smiled. "Satoshi."

"Aww what a kawaii name!"

Miroku just laughed.

A few minutes later Sango spoke up again, but with a much quiet more dissapointed voice.

"I really wish I had a kid." She sighed sadly. Miroku lookled at her and blushed, knowing he had the ability to give her what she desired, but was too nervous to think about how to make one.

"'I have always wanted one" Sango continued with a deep breath. " But I know that I wouldn't have time for one."

Sango just smiled.

"Oh hey, Miroku, would you mind just taking a left here?" Sango asked hesitantly.

"Sure, why?"

"I just have to let my boss know that I'm going away for a while. Miroku nodded and did like she said.

A few minutes later they arrived at a large building. Miroku recognized it instantly.

"Y-Yamamoto Record Company?! You work here?" He asked happily and surprised.

"Yes? Why, is there a problem?" Sango asked confused. Miroku was in an awe struck daze.

"Problem? Of Course not! Only the most popular and beautiful female singers record here."

"Still chasing after women, I see." Sango said laughing. "Well come on. I can't wait out here all day." She said as she grabbed his hand.

Miroku only blushed lightly.

They walked inside the huge building. It was as impressive on the inside as it was on the out. Miroku just stared at eveything in there. Platinum records hung on walls, Pictures of all the artists that made history there. Just beautiful.

"Come on, Miroku. My bosses office is over this way." Sango said leading him to a doorway at the back of the lobby.

Miroku didn't want to go in. He was afraid of wealthy people. They always made him feel insecure about himself, so he just waited outside. About twenty or so minutes later, Sango came back out wearing a huge smile across her face.

"All set!"

Miroku looked down at his feet.

"Um, Sango? Before we leave can I see who is recording their newest album?" he asked embarassed for some reason.

"Um...Let me think." She began, " I belive it's Cheiko Kuwabe."(1)

"C-C-Cheiko Kuwabe?!" Miroku asked, almost astounded. He had been in love with Her ever since he first heard her beautiful voice. She didn't look half bad either. "Oh my God, Sango we have to meet her!" Miroku yelped, getting excited like a little preppy school girl goimg to see the Backstreet Boys in concert.

Sango just sighed and agreed nicely. She grabbed his hand once more and lead him into a large room where albums were being recorded.

Inside the sound booth was a beautiful young girl just finishing one of her songs.She walked out of the booth and Miroku felt his heart burst. _'Cheiko Kuwabe...'_ He thought dreamily.

"Hello miss Kuwabe. Are you finished?" Sango asked. The young girl nodded and giggled,  
"Yep! All done Miss Okashi! Thanks again for letting me record here."

"Oh No Problem." Sango said sweetly.

Sango turned to see Miroku smiling, she turned again to the young pop star.

"Oh yeah. This is my friend, Miroku." Sango said pointing out the giddy man behind her.

Miroku walked up to her and held his hand out casually. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." The girl said back.

"Ummm, Cheiko?" Miroku began to ask.

"Yes?" she asked nicely.

"Um, Could I please have your autograph?" Miroku finally asked. The young pop star giggled.

"Sure." She said. She grabbed a piece of paper that was on a nearby table and wrote her name and dotted her 'I' witha little heart. When she handed it to him Miroku felt him self fly. They left a few minutes after that and head back to the car.

"Wow," Sango began, " a twenty eight year old man in love with a seventeen year old pop idol. That's sad right there." She finished sighed. Miroku just laughed. "Told you I was alone." Sango just laughed with him.

* * *

Night was coming fast. Sango hated to be on the road at night, so she turned to Miroku who was fighting to keep his eyes open beside her. "Miroku,are there any hotels around here?"

Miroku knew exactly where he was. He was right near _The Sakura Blossom _where he had stayed on his way up here. He pulled up into the drive way.

"Here we are." He said with a sigh.

"What is this place." Sango asked.

"I stayed here on the way up. Come on. It's really nice inside."

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the hotel. At the front of the desk sat Sakimi, she was dusting some statues that were placed on Miike's desk. She spotted them walk in together."Miroku! Yay you're back! Oh, Miike, guess who's back?" Sakimi called.

Miike came out of the back room. "Well, well," He began "Back so soon are we?" He looked over Miroku's shoulder to see Sango, "and it looks like you brought a lady-friend with you."

"Oh yeah, this is Sango." Sango gave them a small wave and smile.

"Is she the one you had a dream about, Miroku?" Sakimi asked,her eyes glowing brightly.Miroku placed a finger over her lips and gave her the hint to shush.He then turned around to a confused Sango, laughing nervously.

To save anyone from any further embarassment, Miike spoke up "You guys are in room number 33."

"Okay, that you." Sango said bowing politely.

"But there is only one bed in that room. I hope that's okay."

"Um, i guess that's allright." Miroku said blushing. He took the key that Miike handed to him and walked down the hall with Sango.

Sakimi looked up to see Miike smiling slyly. "Wait a minute-" She began. "you gave them that room on purpose" She yelled.

"Of course I did."

"Huh?" Sakimi asked confused. She was expecting him to deny it.

"They belong together. I'm rooting for them."

Sakimi didn't respond with words she just nodded and admired to determined look on his face _'That's my Miike' _She thought and smiled brightly at him.

* * *

Later on that night Miroku and Sango were in bed together. not too close but to a comfotable distance. Sango was thinking alot about him. Before she nodded off she spoke up. "You had a dream about me?" She asked almost silently. Mroku turned to her. "That Sakimi girl said you had a dream about me." Miroku nodded. "What was I doing in your dream?"

"I dreamt about that night we had out first kiss." Miroku said swiftly. Sango blushed. "And when I was in the hospital I also dreamt about that time we made love." Sango blushed even darker.

"I think about that too." She admit. Miroku pulled her in to his chest.

"Maybe I'll dream about something else tonight." They both nodded. A few minutes later they were both asleep. Each dreaming of their past.

* * *

**Well that's chapter 5, well 6 technically but whatever. Oh yeah for those of you wondering Cheiko Kuwabe is the girl who sings Sakura Kiss which is the theme song for Ouran High School Host Club. Yeah she has a good voice. Well I hope you enjoyed. Chapter 6 (7) Coming soon! Bye Bye**


	6. Dinner and a Favor

**Hello all again. Time for the next chapter. I hope you guys have been enjoying the story so far. R&R. Oh yeah I'm going to change this to an M rating because next chapter is gonna have a lemon in it. Oh yeah and Saki, I put some Fluff with you and Miike. No Kissies but just a moment. But if you tell him I will delete it and make it with Takk. **

* * *

_Kyoto Japan, 1997_

_Miroku was continuing his heated kisses down sango's delicate body. He had already managed to removed her shirt, and began to lightly suck on the skin just above her left breast. Sango let out a moan. She couldn't believe they were actually doing this. She closed her eyes and let him do what he wanted._

_She was snapped out of her daze when she felt her jeans being pulled off her body. She was only left wearing her light blue cotton bra and panties. In one quick motion, Miroku had reched behind her and taken her bra right off. She gasped a bit._

_He burried his face in between her breast and moaned softly. Sango wrapped her shaking arms around his neck. She felt his hand trace down her stomach until it reached the edge of her underwear. She playfully swatted his hand away._

_"Huh?" Miroku asked surprised, Sango gave him a small smile._

_"Not until you start to undress."_

_Sango was almost completely naked and Miroku was still wearing everything. He just shrugged and removed his shirt and jeans and tossed them aside on to the carpet._

_Sango stared at him in awe_

_'Wow, I didn't know what a great body he had.' she thought to herself blushing furiously. Miroku didn't waste any time getting back to her. Sango gave a small, surprised gasp when she felt his hnds slide down her stomach once more and right into her panties. He began to gently play with her, which mad Sango cringe. he slid her panties down her legs and tosed them a side._

_This is when Sango realized she was fully naked...in front of Miroku. She covered herself in embarassment. Miroku just laughed_

_"It's okay." He whispered softly, with his large violet eyes gleaming down at her._

_Before he even had another chance to move, Sango jumped up and grabbed onto him dearly._

_"S-Sango? What's wrong?" Miroku asked nervouly stroking her soft hair. He felt tears fall on his shoulder. Sango was crying._

_"I'm scared." She admit, hugging him harder. " I have heard so many stories about this. I heard that it's painful. if it's so painful then why do people do it?" She asked him._

_Miroku just sighed. He lifted her chin up to face him. He looked down sweetly at her tear stained face._

_"If it wasn't for this, neither of us would be here now, we wouldn't have fallen in love, we wouldn't be repeating the very same action now. That's why." Miroku said in a sigh. Sango nodded and forced out a small smile._

_She looked up at him, eyes glowing, "I'm ready."_

_With that Miroku nodded and covered her lips with his own._

* * *

Sango woked up that morning at about 8:00 or so. She groaned softly and opened her eyes. She turned over to the side where Miroku was sleeping the night before. 

"Good morning, Miro-" She started, but was cut off when she noticed that he wasn't beside her. She wondered where he had gone, but she noticed a figure standing on the balcony on the hotel window. "Miroku?" She asked. The figure turned around

"Hey, good morning." he said with a smile. Miroku walked off of the balcony and back into the hotel room. He claimed a seat on the edge of the bed. Sango smiled.

"How'd ya sleep?" He asked nicely. Sango yawned, and replied "Fine, you?"

Miroku smiled and gave her the same response. He saw Sango's face turn red as she looked down at the floor. He began to wonder what she was blushing so deeply at.

"Sango, what's wrong?"

Sango sighed heavily, "I had another dream about us."

Sango blushed, " I had another dream about us last night." She admit, looking down at her feet.

"Oh yeah? What about?" He asked.

"N-nothing, just forget I even said anything." She stammered. Miroku gave her a suspicious stare.

"Come on Sango." He said sweetly. Sango was too lost in his eyes. The beautiful violet orbs that drew her to him. She couldn't lie to those eyes.

"Just that night when we, you know, had sex together." She said blushing furiously and nearly choking on her words. Miroku just gave her a naughty smile,

"Oh yeah?" He asked. He put a hand up to stroke her cheek ," I think someone misses passionate nights with me."

"Oh, you shut up!" Sango growled, Miroku just laughed and rose back up from the edge of the bed.

"No need to be ashamed, Sango." He began, turning back to face her. "I often think about that night as well."

Sango looked down at her feet once more, "So, um, did you dream about anything?" She asked quietly.

"Sure did." Miroku said nodding. Sango looked up at him.

"Really? What did you dream about?"

"Well, It was an odd one, that's for sure." He began, thinking hard about it.

_'It was probably one of me dressed up as a giant cucumber or something ridiculos like that. You know Miroku.' _Sango thought, groaning loudly in her head. Her train of thought was broken when Miroku finally spoke up again.

"I dreamt about pancakes." He admit, smiling dearly.

"Huh?!" Sango asked almost astonished. Miroku laughed when he saw her reaction.

"Well you asked me what I dreamt about, so I'm telling you." He said casually. Sango growled,

"I meant did you have a dream about us?"

Miroku only shrugged, "Well, you should make that clear next time."

"Oh, you haven't changed at all." Sango sighed, and she wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

After a healthy and filling breakfast the two went out. They deicded to go to the beach which was right in the back yard of the hotel. They grabbed their swim suits and towels and head for the front door.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Sakimi walked into the back room and put her supplies away. She then hung up her maids uniform behind the door. and slipped into some jeans and a black T-shirt. "Finally," She sighed and walked out the door, "That stupid maid outfit was beginning to itch." She walked out the front door of the hotel and up the stairs of the house her and Miike shared.

Her bedroom was on the first floor and his was on the second. "Miike, you here?" She called

No answer.

She ran up the stairs and took a left down the hallway. She opened the second door on the right which is where his bedroom was. "Miike, you still-" She started to ask, but was stopped when she saw him still in bed, sound asleep.

_'Geez. Is he gonna sleep all day?'_ She asked herself scowling. She marched up closer to the bed. She began to blush a light pink. _' Actually he's kinda cute when he's asleep.'_ She thought.

"What am I thinking?!" She yelled at herself, shaking all unwanted desires out of her head. " I am a professional! Miike is my boss!"

She turned to leave when she heard groaning coming from behind her. "S-Saki? What are you doing here?" Miike asked from behind her getting out of bed.

"Oh, No." She whispered, knowing that he was gonna kill her. She had to think of something to say and fast.

"Well..." She began. "I just came up here to clean is all." She lied, laughing nervously. Miike just looked at her with a confused expression, "but why, you know you only have to clean the hotel. Not the house." He stated. He examined his room for a bit. "beside's there isn't anything for you to clean here anyway."

Sakimi looked around the area. His room was spotless, as usual.

"Well, what do you know? I guess I don't have to clean after all. Okay Bye bye!" She shouted. Sakimi always shouted random stuff when she was nervous or scared. She turned around to leave when she was stopped by Miike once more.

"Wait."

The sound of his voice sent shivers down her spine. She turned to him. He slowly slid out of bed and went over to his large bedroom window, which had a perfect view of the ocean.

Sakimi slowly walked over. She looked at him and saw a huge grin on his face as he looked out the window. Sakimi looked to see what he was smilingb at. She looked down to see two girls in practically nothing splashing water on each other. Sakimi growled.

"YOU PERVERT!!" She screamed and smacked him right on the cheek.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?!" He asked, now fully awake thanks to Sakkimi's uncalled for blow to the face.

"How dare a man your age look at teenege girls that way! You outta be ashamed." She scowled. Miike just sighed in annoyance.

"No not them, you idiot." He said and pointed to the people next to them.

"Miroku and Sango?" She asked. Miike nodded. Sakimi looked down to see them together in the water. Miroku was already floating around and Sango was closer to the shore freezing and holding herself. Miroku tried to grab Sango by the waist and toss her in. Sango, in question, was screaming playfully.

"Wah! No Miroku, the water's too cold! Stop it!" Sango yelled happily as she tried to escape him.

"Oh no you don't!" He yelled back and grabbed her.

Sakimi looked down at them. Miike sighed sadly.

"It must be nice to be in love, huh?" He asked.

Sakimi blushed. She looked down sadly. and whispered, "Not if its unrequited."

"Huh?" Miike asked. Sakimi couldn't believe he heard her. She couldn't bring herself to even look at him.

"Nothing."

"What do you mean, unrequited?" He asked.

Without words, Sakimi thre herself at him. Miike gasped.

"S-Sakimi?! What are you doing."

"Why do you think I work here?" She asked still clinging to him. "Do you think I like cleaning other peoples messes? No. I did it to be with you Miike!" She admit. miike had an emotionless face."I'm sorry. Now that you know, it's probably better if I go."

"No, wait!" He called. Sakimi turned around to see Miike blushing lightly **(A/N: KAWAII!) **"M-maybe my room could use a bit of cleaning." He admit.

Sakimi smiled. She gave him a small bow in thanks. He just smiled back.

* * *

**Back with Miroku and Sango...**

Sango was wearing a black bikini with a red rose on the left breast.. Miroku was wearing black trunks with a trail of blue stars down the side of the legs. They had taken a small break from swimming and went sun bathe on their towels. Sango sighed in relief. "Such a beautiful day, isn't it?" She asked. Miroku only nodded.

Sango turned to him. She examined his shirtless torso, for this was the first time she had seen in in ten years."Hey, Miroku? You work out?" She asked. Miroku looked at her. " I just noticed that you have some nice abs. You work out alot or are you just really lucky?" She asked in a giggly tone. Miroku smiled back at her. " I build up muscles when I work at the construction site." He answered.

She just nodded and smiled.

"Hey, Sango?" Miroku began. "Do you want to go somewhere tonight?"

"You mean like a date?" She asked. Miroku nodded.

"Well lets see." She began in a joking tone. " I haven't seen you in ten years, we ran away together for two months, and we sleep in the same bed. I don't think I know you well enough to date you yet."

"So let's say 9:00 then."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

Later on that night Miroku was getting ready at the hotel room. He was wearing a clean black tux that he had boiught at one of the nearby shops earlier that day. "Yes! finally after all this time! We finally get to go out on a romantic dinner date." He cheered quietly to himself. 

"Miroku? You ready?" Sango hollered from the bathroom where she was changing.

"Yep, all set!" He replied back.

Out of the bathroom came Sango. She was wearing a lovely red dress that flared out and reached just below her knees. It showed some clevage, not too much but just enough for any man to enjoy himself. She had curled her hair so it was just a tad wavy and so it framed her beautiful face perfectly.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked.

Miroku walked up to her. "Um, Sango what I'm about to say won't sound very romantic but," He began "Holy Shit you're so hot!"

Sango giggled sweetly, " You clean up pretty good too." She grabbed his hand and lead him out the door. As they were in the hallway they began to strike up some more conversation. "So where exactly are we going, Miroku?"

"You'll see!" he replied. He knew how much Sango hated surprises so he decided to tease her just a little. They got into his car and drove off. After a few minutes of silence Miroku spoke up again. " You really do look beautiful tonight, Sango."

Sango placed her cheek on her red face "Thanks." Miroku just smiled and gazed upon her beauty.

A few minutes later they arrived at a large building. There was beautiful roses and water fountains surrounding the area. "Oh my god. It's absolutly gorgeous." Sango said , the light of the moon bouncing off her eyes giving them a beautiful glow.

"Let's go." Miroku said putting his arm around Sango casually. They were becomming closer to each other. They both knew that too. They walked in to the giant restaurant. It was beautiful. Just as wonderful on the inside as it was on the out. Flowers, classical music, and beautiful paintings all over the place.

Sango's mouth broke into a large smile. " Wow! It's just like inside the Titanic!" She said. She was absolutely over whelmed by the beauty that surrounded her. Same with Miroku. Only he wasn't thinking about the restaurant.

The waitor came up to both of them with a menu in his hand. He used the other free hand to show them to their seat.

"Wow, Miroku, I really appreciate this."

"No problem. least I could do." Miroku said grabbing a roll from the basket that was on their table. Sango sighed.

"No, I should be treating you. This is your vacation."

Miroku placed his hand on hers. "It's our vacation, Sango." He corrected her. Sango blushed.

The waitor came by again and took their order. When he left the two of them began to talk again.

"God, Sango I have missed you so much I can hardly bear it." Miroku admit.

"I missed you too."

Miroku was glad to hear that.

"I miss Inuyasha, and Kikyo, and Koga, I miss every one. But I definitly missed you the most."

"Well luckily now you don't have to." Miroku said causing Sango to give a smile.

When their food arrived they enjoyed their time together. They ate a little and talk alot. They wanted to be together as long as they could. The dinner by the way was unbelievably delicious. They walked back out to the parking lot and into Miroku's car.

"Well, I had fun." Sango said giggling.

Miroku was too busy staring into space. "Hey Sango? When you said you missed me before, what exactly did you mis the most?" He asked. Sango gasped. She wasn't sure how to answer his question. She finally sihghed deeply and answered,

"Everything. Your attitude, Your smile, The way you laughed, How good you kissed me-" She started but was cut off when she felt Miroku's hand on hr cheek, stroking it lightly.

"You mean like this?" He asked, with that he placed a passinate kiss on her lips. Sango was surprised at first. but of course deepened the kiss. She moaned softly and allowed him run his tounge along her bottom lips. All at once her former feelings came back to her.

Just from one kiss she was madly in love with him again.

After a few heated seconds of passion they both pulled apart from each other.

"Yes, exactly like that." She answered. Miroku smiled and kissed her once more.

They arrived at the hotel once more. They got home late so Miike wasn't at the front desk any more. They wanted to be quiet, so they snuck in without being seen or heard. They were just outside their bedroom door. Sango pulled him in for a short but equally passionate kiss.

"M-Miroku, I have a favor to ask you." She said blushing.

"Yea, What is it?" He asked. Sango looked up at him. She couldn't have been more serious than she was at this very moment. " I want you to be with me, tonight."

"What are you talking about Sango? We share a bed." Miroku laughed. sango broke his laughter with another kiss. "Please, make love to me tonight."

Miroku gasped and blushed. He knew how badly she wanted this. And he would be lying if he said he didn't want it either. He nodded. Then the both of them walked in to the room for the night.

* * *

**I bet you guys were expecting alemon weent you, well too bad! You are all just a bunch of perverts! Nyaa! Just Kidding of course. I promise there will be a lemon starting next chapter. It will be a good one too wink Yeah I hope to update as soon as I possibly can but I'll see how tht turns out with school starting and everything. Well I have to go. Bye Bye!**


	7. Moonlight Fever

**Hello. So here is the lemony chapter. I don't care for writing long lemons but I shall try. If it sucks live with it. If you don't like reading any type of sexual material at all I would suggest skipping down to the line. you won't be lost if you don't read it. Well anyway Read and Review please. And by review I don't mean flame is any way shape or form. Okay enjoy!**

**WARNING! THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC SEXUAL MATERIAL WHICH IS NOT SUITABLE FOR ANY ONE UNDER EIGHTEEN. IF YOU ARE UNDER EIGHTEEN , PLEASE SKIP DOWN TO THE DARK LINE.**

**Though it is extremely obvious that under eighteen or not you will still read it. So wy do I even bother? Eh. Oh well.**

* * *

The two walked slolwly into the hotel room. Miroku could feel Sango's arm tightning nervosly around his waist. He stroked her hair to keep her calm. After slipping her shoes off and scooting them over to the corner of the door way, Sango released her grasp from Miroku and walked over to the bathroom. 

"I'll be out in a second. I just wanna freshen up a bit." She said turning to him with a forced grin spread across her face.

"Uh sure." Miroku answered.

Sango walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She walked up to the sink and began to splash cold water on her face numerous times. She gasped for air and turned the water off. She gave herself a quick glance in the mirror.

"Oh, man. I don't think I've been this nervous in a long time." She whispered to herself, looking down at her shaking hands. As she tried to calm herself down, she let her thoughts wander off to the day that her and Miroku first met each other.

* * *

_Kyoto, Japan 1993_

_It was Sango's first day of high school. She walked up the front steps of Kyoto High toward her future. A few steps into the class room she spotted a beautiful girl with long, shiny black hair and gorgeous brown eyes. She was talking with her boyfriend, InuYasha and his brother, Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru just began his Senior year there._

_"Kikyo!" Sango hollered to the girl. Kikyo turned and gave Sango a big smile and waved her over._

_"Hey, Sango." Kikyo said giving her friend a 'Welcome Back' hug._

_"Hey Sango, how's that sister of yours?" Sesshomaru asked. Like InuYasha, Kagome always thought of Sesshomaru as an older brother figure._

_"She's doing great. She just started second grade today." She answered. _

_Sesshomaru smiled._

_"I'm so stoked!" Inuyasha said with a giddy smile as he began jumping up and down happily._

_Sango gave him a concerened stare but giggled sweetly at his out burst, "Why's that, Inu?" She asked._

_Sesshomaru sighed and placed a hand on his little brothers head to keep him from jumping. He leaned over to Sango and whispered, "This is why he has meds." Sango giggled._

_Inuyasha pushed his older brother off him, "Shut up! I'm happy because I met this wicked awesome kid during summer camp. I found out he's coming here." He said finally._

_"Is it that Miroku kid you always talk about?" Sesshomaru asked with an annoyed sigh. _

_Inuyasha nodded._

_Speak of the devil as they always say._

_Just as InuYasha finished his sentence he saw a boy with midnight black hair and deep violet eyes come down the hall way toward him. He recognized InuYasha in an instant and ran up to him._

_"InuYasha!" He hollered as he made his way toward him._

_"Eveyone, this is Miroku Hoshi." Inuyasha said. Miroku just waved._

_Sango felt her face get hot with embarassment. 'Wow. He's really cute.' She thought to herself._

_"Well, little brother I think it's time for you nd your little friends to head off to class." Sesshomaru said, trying to shield Sango's red face from the crowd of kids. The group of kids began to run off into their class rooms. Sesshomaru grabbed Sango's arm before she got out of his reach._

_"Well, well. I think my little buddy has a little crush on someone." He said smiling. Sango and InuYasha had been friends for so long that her and Sesshomaru had grown a special bond._

_"W-well he is really cute." Sango admit. Sesshomaru hugged her softly._

_"Hey, you're a really cute girl. maybe the two of you will end up together some day."_

_Sango just laughed, "Thank's Sesshy." She said. She gave him a hug and ran off to her class room._

* * *

Sango smiled at herself in the mirror. "Thank you Sesshomaru." She whispered. After a few deep breaths she finally gathered up all her courage and walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom where Miroku was waiting for her. 

He was sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for her to claim the seat beside him. She did so.

"You, know Sango," He bagan, "If you are really nervous, we can wait to do it."

Sango just laughed. "I think you are more nervous than me." Miroku responded with a smile. he leaned closer to her face. Sango could feel his intixicatingly hot breath against her. "Maybe I am". he whispered. He brought her in for a long kiss. She placed her hand slowly on his arms and slid them up slowly from his arms to the side of his face.

He asked for entrance to her mouth, Sango let him in and and responded with a long but quiet moan. She wasn't used to being kissed this way. It had been so long. She gasped for breath when he parted from her and moved his lips to her neck. He sucked on the skin lightly.

Sango could feel her whole body shaking at his touch.

"M-Miroku..." She whispered out as he kissed her collar bone gently and moved down to her shoulders. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He began to pull down the thin straps of her dress and let them fall down her arms.

He nudged against her chest with his forehead which was held in place by Sango, letting her know that he wanted her to lean back. She obeyed his commanand and fell back, her upper body being supported by her elbows.He rose up to examine her. She spread her legs just a bit to give him a good look. He smiled softly, and Sango blushed a light pink.

He leaned back to her and kissed her again. placing his left hand on her breast he began to stroke them softly., making Sango moan. He removed his hand from her and began tracing her whole upper body with his eyes. He slid her dress carefully down her body, kissing her on the way down. He got up once more and examined her whole body this time. In a quick motion he reached carefully behind her back and un hooked her cotton bra.

Sango gave a small shriek in embarassment and covered herself before he got a good look. He grabbed her wrists and placed them together above her head. Sango blushed.

Miroku ferociously kissed her again. Realizing this was a good opportunity, Sango reached her hands down to the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up over his head. His soft skin felt warm against her. She could feel her body tingling all over. She couldn't lie to herself any more.

She wanted him.

Miroku began to pull at her panties, letting her know he was going to remove them. Sango nodded and allowed him. Now that Sango was completely naked he wanted to see her. Her whole being. As he looked her up and down he gave her a naughty smirk, "Heh, brings back good memories, huh Sango?"

Sango didn't reply with words, instead she replied by unzipping his pants and pulling them clean off his legs.

"My, my, aren't we eager." Miroku laughed as he brought sango in for another kiss.

He began to shuffle around until he found a comfortable position on top of her. He leaned over and nuzzled his face in her breast. with a free hend he began to massage them, squeezing and playing with her nipples softly. He moved his head over and placed one in his mouth.

Sango moaned softly as he switched between them. She wanted him and begged for him. To her surprise she didn't feel weird or uncomfortable being with him this way. It felt good, right, almsot natural. She didn't have much time to think before she felt him make a comfortable place for himelf between her legs. He ran his finger tips along the inside of her creamy white thighs, making Sango giggle at the ticklish sensation it gave her.

He leaned down gently and kissed her forehead. "Are you sure that you're ready for this?" He asked, stroking her hair. Sango just smiled and nodded.

"Miroku, it's okay. I'm not a virgin anymore. I'll be fine." She answered. Miroku leaned forward against her, allowing her to wrap her arms around him for comfort. Feeling him press against her thigh made Sango cling to him for dear life.

She could feel pressure against her womanhood. He was pushing in deeper...deeper...deeper, until he pushed his way inside her, making Sango yelp. It had been do long since last time that it all felt so new to her. He began to rock her slowly, making her moan. if that wasn't enough she began to feel even more pleasure as he started to pick up speed

She beggend him to go faster, which he happily obeyed. Not too long after Sango felt a strange tingling sensation from within her. She didn't want to come right away. She wanted to feel this way until she reached her absolute limit. She climaxed soon afterward and bit down on his shoulder to keep back her scream.

Miroku pulled out of her, and stroked her damp chestnut hair. sango was breathing havily below him.

"No, D-don't stop. Please." She begged. Miroku only chuckled. Knowing that sango was too tired to even move he decided to have a little fun with her. he kissed her deeply and then kissed down her neck. He licked a hot trail down her stomach and around her naval, until he reached just above her mound. Sango began to moan.

Taking that as an okay he began circling around the edge of her woman hood with the tip of his tongue, then with his two fingers he spread her apart and began to taste her. sango began moaning louder and louder at each passing moment. Sango came again.

"M-miroku, please don't tease me like this." She managed to moan before He gave her one final lick.

After all the fun he put her through he decided not to tease her any more and claimed his place on top of her again.He slipped in her once more. He began to move around slowly inside her. Sango felt another orgasm coming, and Miroku felt himself coming closer to his aswell.

"Sango, I don't think I can last much longer." he whispered.

"Just wait, I'm almsot there." She panted beneath him, throwing her head back.

Just as Sango climaxed again Miroku came inside her.

"I-it's hot..." Sango cried almost silently as she felt his seed inside her.

Miroku pulled out of her and breathed deeply beside her. Sango blushed when she realized what had just happened between them. She snuggled up close to him.

"Well, I have to say this was much more fun than last time." Miroku chuckled playfully. Sango forced a timid smile. Miroku wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently. Sango soon fell asleep beside him , with the sound of Miroku's soft, and gentle breather next to her.

* * *

**Well ...crappy lemon. I kinda lost interest toward the end because I was on the phone with two friends at the time and they kept making me laugh. So yeah. If you didn't like the lemon deal with it. I'm sorry I took so long to update, but school is so hectic for me. Well anyway Ja Ne**


	8. Morning After

**Hey there everyone! MiroKrueger here, I just want to apologize for how long this update is taking me. I was hoping that this would be one of those fanfictions that I could update at least every three days or so. Guess that hasn't been happening much though. I partially blame my school work. I get homework and tests alot. I also have the school anime club every Monday or so (which is actually really fun. There is nothing more enjoyable then a classroom filled with crazy teenage otakus and yaoi fan girls!) I also blame my laziness. I have been getting really good ideas about my other fanfiction Innocent Angels and have been working on that for the past week and a half. Half way through the first chapter something inside my head just snapped. I was like: "What am I doing? I have other fan fictions to attend to! I can finish this one another time!" So I'm going back to that one the minute I finish with this one. (I also promise to fix that piece of crap lemon that I wrote. You know it sucked so stop being nice.) Well anyway on the chapter nine of One Final Chance!...I think it's chapter nine...O.O...I FORGOT!!!! Oh well enjoy anyway! No Flaming!**

**(Oh yeah BTW about the anime club, I walked into my library to check out some more info on it and I saw this HUGE drawing of Miroku on one of the walls and I was like: "WAAAH!!!!!!!" and started flipping out about it. My friends Mike and Chelsea were like : O.o WTF? It was really funny.)**

**I think this one may be shorter than Genuine Tears. Maybe even longer. I don't know. I'm going to have to see what happens as I get further into it. I can promise you though that it's almost done.**

**Wait...Is it chapter ten...Or maybe it's eight... WAH! Somebody help me!!! O.o**

* * *

Sango felt a rush of cold air flow through her body. She awoke at the feeling, but didn't bother to open her eyes. It was strange that it was cold that night, considering the other nights she spent in the hotel were warm and comfortable. She pulled the soft quilt over herself and wiggled around to find a comfortable position. She could feel the cool, white sheets rub up against her thigh, and it made her jump a little. _'Huh?' _She asked herself. 

She rose from the bed where she had lay sleeping. She was surprised to see that she was naked. She gave out a small shriek and pulled the blanket over her so she was no longer exposed. "W-why am I naked?" she asked herself. She heard an uncomfortable groan come from beside her. She turned her head to see Miroku sleeping beside her, and from the look on his face he seemed to be having a nightmare.

He was wrapped in the sheets as well, but they only reached up to his mid waist. He too was naked (A/N: Yummyness...) Sango fortunatly remebered the events that happened between the two of them earlier that evening, and let out a sigh of relief. "Heh, I can't believe I actually forgot about that." She whispered quietly to herself. She looked down at her sleeping lover that was snoring softly beside her.

_' He's really cute when he's asleep.' _Sango thought and blushed softly. she placed her hands over her cheeks in embarassment. _'I can't belive that Miroku and I actually...' _Her thoughts trailed off when she heard Miroku stirring awake.

He stretched and wiggled to try to wake himself up. He glanced over at Sango and gave a small, exhausted smile. "Hey." He said, "you're up kinda early." He finished. Sango just nodded, still blushing of course.

Miroku rose up from his side of the bed and rolled over to Sango's side. He placed his hand on her face and gently stroked her. She put her hands on top of his and held it there, feeling the warmth of his skin against her body in the cool night sent excited shivers down her spine. She bent over and gave him a small peck on the lips. "G'morning" she said and kissed him again.

What started off as innocent kisses began to turn into a fight of tickles and giggles. Miroku jumped on her and began tickling her in places that she didn't even know existed.

"M-Miroku stop! I can't breathe!" Sango screamed playfully between laughs. Miroku laughed with her and decided to spare her. He kissed her tenderly.

"Well, well, isn't it a little early to be that excited?" Miroku asked slyly, pointing at Sango's nipples that had become erect from the cold night. Sango covered herself with the blanket and blushed.

"S-shut up! It was only like 40 degrees out! I was cold!" She yelled. Miroku just giggled and returned a smile. He scooted up close to her and wrapped one arm around her shoulders and the other around her waist, cradling her like a small child.

He gave her a perverted look and smiled, "I bet you're not cold now."

Sango was silent, but Miroku could tell that she enjoyed being embraced that way, for she snuggled in closer to him and burried her face in his neck. "It's still too early. Let's go back to sleep." he stated. Sango nodded and closed her eyes again. It wasn't long before she was once again asleep beside him.

* * *

It was about four hours later that Sango woke up again. The sun was out and it was bright and warm. Almost too warm for her to continue snuggling with Miroku, but she didn't let that stop her. She stared at him and thought for a long moment, _'I wonder...' _She began, _' I wonder what made last night seem so... natural? I mean, I haven't seen him in ten years, but being in bed with him seemed like we have been dating forever.' _

Sango pondered that thought for a while, but was cut off when she felt something graze her thigh. She gave a small yell in shock at the feeling. "Woah, whoa, easy." Miroku giggled. His leg had been what interupted Sango from her thinking. Sango gave him a sigh of relief.

"Sorry. It's just that when I'm in deep thought, I lose interests in things around me. When I'm suddenly touched like that, I jump." She satated. Miroku rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, I noticed."

He peered over at the alarm clock on the nightstand beside him. It read 10:13a.m. He sighed in annoyance, "Oh man. We really slept late, huh?" he groaned, Sango nodded.

After waking up and showering, the two of them got dressed and went out to the front office where Sakimi was sitting, waiting for tourists to come in. She noticed the two walking toward her and smiled, "Well, good morning guys." She cheered.

"Good morning, Saki." Sango smiled.

"Oh crap!" Miroku gasped from behind her. Sango turned around to him.

"What is it, Miroku?" She asked sweetly.

"I left my wallet in the room, hold on, I'll be back." he said and ran off, but not before planting a kiss on Sango's cheek. Sango blushed and gently placed her hand on her cheek and smiled. Sakimi was giggling in the background.

"Well. It seems like someone got laid last night." Sakimi said slyly. Sango gasped and caupped her hands over Sakimi's mouth, and checked around to see if anyone heard. Luckily there was no body around to hear.

"How can you tell?" sango asked.

"Mell wits ovidios. nor growing." Sakimi tried to say. But under Sango's hand, her voice was muffled. Sango removed her hands.

"I said, It's obvious, you're glowing." Sakimi answered.

Sango looked down at her feet. She wasn't comfortable with people knowing what kind of private events took place in a bedroom between her and her lover. If Sakimi noticed, who knew what other people may notice.

"So, how did it happen?" she asked. Sango looked up at her.

"I-I'd rather not tell you. I'm not really comfortable with this conversation." She admit. Sakimi shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine," she sighed, "you'll come around some day."

After that Miroku came out from the room and called to Sango. She waved and ran toward him. When she got to him, he had a sad exprssion spread across his face. His violet eyes stared down at Sango.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked. Miroku put his hand on his forehead.

"I just got a really bad headache." He answered, closing his eyes from all the pain. Sango gasped.

"Is that bad in your condition?" She asked nervously. She placed her hands on his waist, to hold him up right, in case he fainted right there on the floor.

Miroku shook his head in response, "I don't know. It may be. I'll have to call the doctor soon."

"Maybe you should lay down." Sango replied. She snuggled up against his chest and held on to him for dear life, praying that he wouldn't die any sooner than he had to.

"Maybe that's best." He answered. Sango led him back to the room. She placed him slowly on the bed.

"I'm sorry, Sango." He whispered. "you had this great trip planned, but my injuries are ruining the whole thing for you."

Sango grabbed his hands. "Don't say that. It is not your fault that this happened. Please, just try to get some rest."

"Yeah, Okay." Miroku said and turned over on his side and closed his eyes. When he was asleep, Sango felt herself ready to cry. She broke down there right beside him.

_' Miroku...Please...I love you.' _She thought sadly, as images of his death clouded her mind. She put her head on his shoulder.

"I love you." She whispered again.

* * *

"Yo, Miroku! You in here?" Inuyasha hollered as he slammed the front door of Miroku's house open. "You haven't been at work in over a week. Boss says if you don't come tomarrow you're fired!" 

There was of course no answer.

"Miroku?" Inuyasha called agiain. The house was empty.

"Where is he?" Inuyasha sked himself. His attention was caught by a piece of paper that fell off the kitchen table. He picked it up and read it:

_Dear anyone who cares,_

_I realize now what I'm supposed to do. I can't continue to live like this without knowing. I need to find Sango. I realize that I may not ever find her and could die before I even get home but, at least I can die knowing I tried. I'm sorry But I can't bear this pain anymore. So I say goodbye. Don't bother calling me or E-mail. Nothing will stop me from finding the truth._

_I'm sorry_

_-Miroku_

"Damn Miroku, you are a fool." Inuyasha sighed as he crumpled the paper in his hands. He walked out the door. "I better tell the boss."

* * *

**Yeah, sorry the chapter sucked noodles (Yeah I've been watching too much Futurama) Well I have good surprises lined up for the next couple, that's why I didn't want to give anything away this time. Well I bid you toodles.**


	9. Another Favor

**I hope people are reading these...**

**When I put these messages up at the beginning and the end of a chapter I hope you guys read them. They aren't always important but still they may be. So read them please. Yeah I know that the last chapter didn't really have much of a plot. But that is only because I wanted to save all the good stuff for the other chapters. Well anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter that is coming up. Don't even ask me to tell you what number. I can't even begin to imagine. Well as always read and review and ideas and advice are always appreciated.**

**Well anyway, for non fan fiction related news:**

**A few friends and I went on this haunted hayride at a farm. It was really good. My friend Ken got a lap dance from a gay hobo. And a dude in a clown suit attacked me with a chainsaw. I also got attacked by a giant evil bunny. I named him Fredrick XD.They re-inacted a scene from The Hills Have Eyes, which is one of my favorite movies. I thought it was so good. Totally worth the fifteen dollars I paid to get on.**

**It was really creepy though, because I have an odd fear of clowns so when one attacked me and started telling me to worship Jesus I grabbed my friend Ken and jumped on his lap. But after a while Freddy Krueger came on and I was like: "OMG! My hero! You are so much better than Jason! I love you so much!" Lol it was a load of fun. I got to hug him when the ride was over.**

**Before I get carried away and start telling you all my life story I think I should start typing up the next chapter. I hope you guys all enjoy.**

* * *

It had been almost a month since Miroku and Sango made love. They were still staying at the hotel they started at.Miroku's headaches had been decreasing over the past couple weeks and he was soon healthy again. Apparently it wasn't too serious, according to the doctors that Miroku had called out of worry. 

Sango was standing in the hotel bathroom, staring at herself in the mirror. She fixed her hair and had brushed her teeth. The looked at herself to make sure she looked okay.Perfect. There was a digital clock in the bathroom next to the sink, which Sango thought was rather odd considering someone could very easliy electricute themselves. The date at the bottom left corner of the clock read April 13 2007, 11:22 am.

They were both tired of having such late mornings. They needed to try to wake up earlier and actually have enough time for fun events in the day. She sighed heavily as she looked at the date once more.

"April thirteenth, huh?" She asked herself. "Miroku doesn't have much time left."

Actually to be exact Miroku scheduled death was in about three and a half weeks. Sango often cried at night, knowing that every passing second she spent with him, every laugh they shared, every tear they shed, was one second closer to his demise.

Sango shuddered to think that she would be alone again. She began to have second thoughts about being with him. She felt stupid for planning a two monbth trip and only to have it end with the death of her lover. It upset her more than anything in the world.

_'Oh, God...'_ Sango thought, beginning to feel warm tears fall down her light pink cheeks, _'If I only knew it was going to be this hard,'_

The tears were coming don harder now, but she tried to brush them away in fear that Miroku would see her and there would be a whole dramatic scene between the two of them. _'If I knew it was going to be this hard...'_ She thought again.

_'I wish I never even saw him again.'_

That thought made Sango gasp. She hated herself for even thinking that. After all the trouble he went through to see her she wanted to turn him away. How could she even think that was okay.

But even so, this was too much of an emotional burden on her.

Once Sango got a hold of herself she slowly made her way out of the bathroom and saw where Miroku was standing on the balcony, soaking up the suns rays. He was just wearing some loosly fitted jeans. His shirt was laying on the bed, he had not had a chance to iron it yet. Sango came up from behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Well, Good morning." Miroku said smiling, as he felt Sango's head rest against his back. Sango groaned sleepily is response. His hot skin felt good against hers, it even made her want to go to sleep. "How you feeling?" He asked.

"Tired." Sango replied, though she knew very well that she should have been the one asking him that.

Miroku sighed , "So, what did you want to do today?"

_'I want to keep you alive'_ Sango thought. She wanted to say that with all her heart, but all she managed to say was "I don't know." She began feeling funny. A funny feeling from her lower stomach. Very low.

She began to move her hands around to his abs and began stroking them, trying to see if he would notice. Luckily for her, he did.

"A bit early to be teasing me isn't it,Sango?" He asked playfully.

Sango pressed her lips against is back and kept them there gor a while. _'What's wrong with me today?'_ She thought _' My hormones are out of control.'_

She reached her hands down and tugged on his zipper. Miroku just sighed. "Okay." He answered and turned around to her. Almsot immediatly, Sango crashed her lips against his, leaving Miroku breathless. he smiled happily, "Well, is someone feeling sexually neglected?" He asked.

Sango just shook her head, "I don't really know what's going on with me today." She began, feeling her face become hot from blushing, " but I've been feeling so..." She trailed off trying to think of the word.

She felt Miroku nip at her neck, and she moaned. "Horny?" He finished for her. Sango nodded and kissed him again, and it sent a shock through out her whole body. Before she knew it she was in bed with him again, reliving the passion and tension of the nights before.

* * *

After they both showered- together might I add- They were ready to start the day again. Too bad it was close to nine o' clock when they finally got their plans straight. 

"Aw, damn." Sango began with an aggitated sigh. "we never get to do anything."

"It's okay, we can always do something fun tomarrow." Miroku informed her, relieveing her of any thoughts that it was her fault that another day had gone uneventful.

"Heh, I can't believe we actually had sex again." Sango whispered blushing. That being the second time, she was unable to bring herself to look at Miroku straight in the eyes. It was even more embarassing for her because this time was much more...raunchy than the time before.

Miroku smiled. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her into his chest, where she often felt some comfort in the cold nights they faced. She gave out a happy moan in reply. He put his head down and kissed the top of her head. He wished her goodnight, and soon they were asleep, dreaming of the other.

* * *

The next morning the sun was unbelievebly bright as it gleamed through the curtains of the bedroom. Miroku was laying on his stomach with a pillow thrown over his head, to try to block out some of the light. When he realized his efforts were futile, he decided to wake up and have a normal day, that wouldn't be interupted by sexual urges. 

He turned over to face Sango, who was usually asleep beside him. "Good morning, Sa-" He began. he was cut off when he noticed that sango wasn't there. He looked over across the room to see that the bathroom door was partially open with the light on.

"She's probably just showering." He groaned before plowing his face in the pillow again to try to catch about another few minutes of sleep.

Sango was in the bathroom. Not showering like miroku thought. But instead she was hunched over the toilet with her hand rested on her stomach, vomiting. It had been so long since she threw up this much that she thought it was serious. Tears of worry began to flow down her face. When she finished she let out a loud gasp.

"Oh my god," she began. "What the hell was that all about?!" Sango gasped. She peered out the door wondering if Miroku had heard her whole episode. Luckily, he was a heavy sleeper.

"I wonder if I ate something bad last night." Sango pondered out loud.

But another thought came to mind.

Sango thought about it for a long time, but came to the conclusion that it was all silly. "I can't be..." She thought out loud. She shook her absurd thoughts from her mind and got her head back in place. "I'm just being paranoid. It's just food poisoning. Or maybe Miike or Sakimi have the flu and I caught it from them."

But no matter how much she tried to get herself to believe that, she couldn't. Another idea kept lingering in her head. She didn't want to let it bother her thoigh, she wanted to get a good start on the day ahead of them. she walked out of the bathroom and over to the bed, where Miroku was still snoozing like a baby.

She watched his delicate face as he slept. He looked so peaceful, and serene. She shook him softly and crawled over so she was next to him, careful not to wrinkle her newly ironed clothes.

"Miroku..." Sango cooed, bringing her face down to his. She nibbled on his left ear, making him moan. Miroku's eyes opened suddenly, and he laughed playfully at Sango's wake up call.

"Sango, I'm still tired from yesterday." He admit. Sango giggled and kissed him.

"Good morning." She whispered. Miroku replied with a smile. "i'll be ready soon, I promise." he told her. He slowly made his way out of bed and wobbled to the bathroom where he could shower. Sango sat on the bed and watched as he walked away.

Her happy thoughts were stalled when she felt an uncomfortable churning in her stomach again. The same feeling she felt this morning when she was sick. "Not again." She groaned as she held her stomach. A few seconds later the feeling stopped and she felt fine again.

Sango knew that something was srong. She picked up the hotel phone and dialed her home number. After a few rings her sister Kagome picked up the phone.

_"Hello?"_ Kagome asked. Sango sighed in relief when she heard her sister's voice.

"Hi, Kagome, it's Sango." Sango informed her. She could hear Kagome give a happy gasp.

_"Sango! Hey, sis. How's that vacation going? Having fun?"_ She asked her sister curiously. Sango could only sigh.

"It's going good actually." Sango replied, but blushed when she realized that she was talking about the sex. "Hey Kagome I need a favor." Sango admit.

_"Sure, Sango. Whatever you want."_ Kagome cheered happily. Sango was glad to hear that Kagome hadn't changed and was still as loyal and caring as she had always been.

"You know where _The Sakura Blossom Hotel_ is in Kyoto, right?" Sango asked nervously. Kagome was silent for a moment, picturing in her head where it was located.

_"Yeah I do. That's only like an hour up the road."_ She replied. Sango was glad to hear that she wasn't lost on where to go.

"I really need you to do something for me."

_"What, Sango?"_ Kagome asked again. Sangp began blushing again. She could feel her whole body tighten at what she was about to ask her sister.

"I need you to buy me a pregnancy test."

* * *

**Yet, another cliffy. lol I love to torture you guys. But I still love all of you. Except anyone who flames. I hate flamers. Not that I've gotten any, but still there still is a chance. Well I hope you guys are enjoying this fic. I think it's coming out pretty good if I do say so myself. Well the next chapter will be coming soon. I have the whole day off today to work on my Fanfictions. Maybe it will even be out today.**


	10. Doing The Deed

**Well, what do you guys think so far? I think it's coming along okay. I actually wasn't supposed to finish it. But I think I should, because if I don't I think people will kill me. And I'm too young to die! Well I'm trying to think how many more chapters are going to be left. I'm thinking around the lines of 4 or 5. May be even I'll add a little more. A sequel will be too hard to write, so I don't think I'm going to have one of those. Enjoy this chapter. I hope to have this done soon.**

* * *

Kagome stayed silent on the phone. She couldn't believe what her sister had just asked her to do. "A pr-pr-pregnancy test?" She stammered. She could hear Sango's breathing on the other line. She sighed heavily. 

"I'm sorry Kagome. I don't mean to ask you something like this, but it's very important that I know." Sango stated.

Kagome nodded. She was never able to deny her sister anything. Why stop now when it's this important. "I know it is. But-" She began. Sango began to wonder what it was that could possibly make her sister even say that three letter word that would mean denying something.

"But, what?" Sango asked curiously. She began to twirl the phone line between her fingers quickly, so much that it wouldn't be much longer that the wires would break. She heard Kagome sigh on the other line before she continued.

"Why can't you just buy one yourself?" She asked. Sango was a bit relieved that Kagome wasn't going to turn her request away.

"I can't because I'm with Miroku 24/7," Sango began, "If I were to buy one with him with me he will definitely ask questions."

Kagome nodded in agreement, "Well that makes sense. But, pregnancy tests aren't always accurate, Sango." Kagome told her, "You may want to get a couple."

"Thanks, Kagome." Sango replied before hanging up. Sango let out an agitated sigh and slumped back on the bed. She raised her hands up to her forehead and began pressing and rubbing her temples. She did this over and over a numerous amount of times.

She sat there and thought for a long moment. _'Oh my God, what if I actually am pregnant?'_ She thought nervously. She peered over her shoulder to the bathroom. Miroku had carelessly left the door open. Even through the steam that had been caused by large amounts of hot water, she could still she his frame perfectly.

His body was great. He was thin, but muscular, clean and absolutely flawless except for one scar on his left shoulder that was left from when he had surgery to remove a growth that had been there since birth. But still even the scar made him look sexy. It was obvious that he really cared about cleanliness and took very good care of himself.

Even his personality was amazing. He was nice and caring. She knew he was smart because he had gotten straight A's from 5th grade all the way to his senior year. He was responsible and funny as well. He had the perfect type of softness as well. He knew how to stand up for his woman, but he also knew when it was a good time just to sit on the couch by the warm fire and cuddle.

All those qualities made Sango's eyes light up happily. _'Maybe it won't be so bad, having a baby with him.'_

It wasn't long afterward that Miroku made his way out of the bathroom. A towel tied neatly around his waist and his black hair reached to about his shoulders. Sango blushed. This was the first time she had ever seen Miroku with his hair down. He looked really cute.

"Hey, sweety." Sango whispered. She rose up to hug him. She could smell the lavender body wash all over his chest. His hair smelled like cherries. When Sango pulled away, she noticed that the front of her shirt was a little wet, but it was okay. It would dry later.

"Ready to go?" She asked. Then mentally hit herself when she realized what she had just asked. Like, Miroku would go outside in public wearing just a bath towel. Though it wouldn't truly bother Sango if he stayed that way. Just for a little while longer at least.

Of course, Miroku shook his head, allowing little spritz of water fly everywhere. "Not yet. In a few minutes I will be. " Where did you want to go anyway?"

"It doesn't matter to me really." She admit. Miroku walked off and grabbed a pair of clothes from his suitcase. He let the towel he was wearing drop. He didn't really care if Sango saw him naked. They had already had sex. Twice for that metter.

Sango stared at what was before her. She giggled sweetly. "Nice ass."

Miroku laughed back.

After he was dressed, much to Sango's displeasure, he put his hair back up into his infamous dragon's tail and they were out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile... 

Kagome walked out of her house and locked the door behind her. She couldn't believe that she was actually doind this. She loved Sango with all her heart, so it ws the least she could do. The convenience store was just about a ten minute walk, so there was no need to waste any gas by driving there, especially considering the price of it these days.

'Oh Sango' Kagome thought sadly, relieving a heavy sigh. 'what have you gotten yourself into?'

She walked a few miles down the street and arrived at the store. She went inside and looked for the feminine hygene section.

"Let's see." She said out loud. She found a whole section of pregnancy tests. There were so may different brands, Kagome wasn't sure what kind to buy. "I should buy at least three of them, just to be sure." She picked up three different brands and put them into the basket she was holding.

"Hey, Kagome! I didn't know you were seeing anyone!" A voice hollered from behind Kagome. She turned around. She was so shocked to see him. The one person who had to be there, seeing her buy a pregnancy test.

"Oh, Inuyasha. Hey there." Kagome stammered. She blushed heavily. Inuyasha pointed to what she was holding in her hands.

"You seeing someone?" He asked. Kagome completely forgot that she was holding them. She yelped in embaressment and dropped them on the floor. "You know Kagome, you should start to wear condoms when you have sex." Inuyasha lectured, as if he were a sex-ed teacher.

Kagome looked up in shock. She didn't want to be blamed for her sisters mistakes. "No! I'm not pregnant." She yelled. Inuyasha looked down at her curiously.

"Hey, Kagome. It's been a while!" Another voice hollered. Inuyasha turned around and smiled. Kikyo was standing behind him. Smiling. Her stomach was growing out more and more as each day went by.

Kagome couldn't deny that Kikyo looked stunning. She had that cool pregnant glow and she let her raven-black hair flow free. "Kikyo...you're... big." Kagome stammered. Kikyo laughed.

"Yeah. I'm a few months pregnant." She answered.

Kagome looked up at her in confusion. "But if it's just a few months, then why are you so big?"

Kikyo placed her hand over her pregnant belly. " Well, that's because I'm having triplets." Inuyasha nodded and smiled in response. Kagome couldn't believe what she had just heard. She watched in horror as Inuyasha brought Kikyo in for a kiss.

She closed her eyes, trying to make the image disappear from her head. "I have to go." She said. She sadly walked over to the register and paid for her things. She tried to run out as fast as she could, just so Inuyasha wouldn't see her cry.

* * *

_Kyoto Japan 1993_

_"Hey, Yasha-chan?" Kagome asked her sisters friend that stood before her. Inuyasha leaned down to face her._

_"What's up, Gome?"_

_Kagome felt her face become hot with embarassment. " I think your cute."_

_Inuyasha was shocked that a girl would come out so boldly and say something like that straight to a mans face. A man that was almsot eight years older too._

_"You're cute too, Kagome." Inuyasha told her. That made Kagome's face light up happily._

_"You really think so?"_

_Inuyasha nodded._

_Kagome threw her little arms around his neck, well, as far as they could reach._

_"I love you, Yasha"_

* * *

"Hmm, that was so long ago though." Kagome said quietly to herself. She ran all the way home. 

As promised, Kagome showed up at the hotel. She went up to the front desk and asked for Miroku and Sango's room. She found it, and placed the pregnancy tests on the bathroom sink.

"Good luck, Sango." She whispered before she walked out of the hotel and closed the door behind her.

* * *

It was about three hours or so after Kagome left that Miroku and Sango came back. They were laughing and joking happily with each other. They went over to the bed that was never even made from the night before. Miroku plopped down on it, and Sango jumped in his lap.

she kissed him tenderly. "I had fun." She admit, smiling. She kissed him again. " I have to use the bathroom." She told him and rose from his lap and walked into the bathroom. She saw the pregnancy tests that were left by her sister on the counter.

"Good thing I have to use the bathroom." She whispered to herself.

After she did her 'thing' with them she sat and waited. "Dammit." I can't believe I have to wait for a half an hour." She groaned in annoyance.

She walked out of the bathroom, carful to close the door behind her. She just had to do what ever she could to make sure that Miroku didn't go into the bathroom for a half an hour.

And she knew just the way to do that.

Sango claimed her place back on Miroku's lap. She kissed him passionatly. They began tickling and kissing eachother feverishly. about half an hour later they were on the bed. Sango's shirt that she had been wearing was open, revealing her light blue bra, and a few marks that Miroku had left on her chest.

She had almsot lost track of time. Luckily for her she was able to reach her wrist where her watch was sitting.

"Hold on, Miroku. I have to go to the bathroom again." She told him, pushing him off her.

"Again?" He whined. Sango kissed him sweetly before walking back in to the bathroom. The three tests were sitting there on the counter.

"Okay, I just have to check. Whatever it is I'll just have to deal with it one step at a time." She sighed. She took a deep breath and grabbed the first test. She read it.

----------------------

**Cliffy! Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I will write more soon.**


	11. Tell Me Anything

**Okay, so here is chapter thirteen of One Final Chance. I can't believe how long it took me to write one small chapter. I hope you guys are reading my news bulletins. I have one that explains everything. It says that I can't be on the computer from Monday to Thursday any more so I have pretty much no time to write anything. I hope to finish this soon. I have like four other fanfictions I'm writing. I may discontinue The Tutor, unless I get some reviews.**

* * *

Last Time: 

_"Okay, I just have to check. Whatever it is I'll just have to deal with it one step at a time." She sighed. She took a deep breath and grabbed the first test. She read it._

Now:

Sango held the test firmly in her hands, gripping it tighter as she read what her results were. She couldn't think, and it was getting difficult for her to breathe properly.A nervous smile spread across her face and tears of both joy and confusion began to fall down her face.

"S-so," She began, crying, "I guess I'm pregnant."

She grabbed the other tests and they all read positive. There was no way that she wasn't pregnant. She hunched down on the floor, and cradled her sobbing face in her hands. "This can't be. Not now." She banged her fists violently against the tiled floor, "not now!" she yelled.

Miroku, who had heard all the commotion from where he was left on the bed, figured that it wasn't a good time to de anything with Sango and buttoned his shirt and pants up again. He wasn't too thrilled about it, of course. He walked over to the bathroom door and knocked softly. "Hey, Sango? Are you okay in there? I heard yelling."

She jumped at the sound of his voice, she recollected herself, panicking. "Yeah I'm okay. I just fell." She said, hoping he would buy her silly exscuse.

"Fell? That didn't sound like a fall to me." He responded suspicious of her odd behavior. Sango pushed back a loose piece of hair and began sobbing, fearful that he would find her.

"No really. It's okay, miroku. I'll be out in a second, okay?" She begged. Miroku knew there was something wrong, but he didn't want to keep hounding her for answers.

"Okay." He whispered back, and walked away.

_'She's a big girl. She'll tell me when she's ready.' _He thought.

Back in the bathroom, Sango dropped o her knees and held all the pregnancy tests in her hands. She couldn't believe she was pregnant. How would she raise her child? How would she deal with child birth? How could she do anything without a husband at her side? These were all questions that would be unanswered. Sango didn't want to be a single mother, she wouldn't. There was only one option, one single thought that floated in her mind.

"Maybe I should get an abortion." She said. She shivered violently at the thought of it. She had always been against it, but at this point it was her only option. her thoughts were interupted when she felt her cell phone vibrating in her back pocket, she eagerly reached for it and looked at the number. It was Kagome's cell. She sighed in relief and picked it up.

"Hello? Kagome?" She asked hopefully.

_" Yeah Sango, it's me."_ Kagome answered. Sango just felt alot of weight leave her shoulders. She felt herself become calmer.

"I'm really glad that you called me." Sango admit.

_"I'm just checking in to see how the tests went, and by the sound of your voice I'm guessing not good."_ Kagome answered. Sango felt tears welling up in her eys. They burned her beuatiful brown eyes and began to pour down her face.

Kagome was left on the other line with no response _"Sango? Are you there? Maybe I should call you back later."_ She asked. Sango gasped

"No, I really need to talk to you." Sango yelled, grabbing Kagome right before she hung up. "I need someone to comfort me."

Kagome knew that Sango was pregnant, just the tone of her voice gave her away. she felt herself getting ready to cry for her sister. _"I'm sorry Sango. I can help you raise it. I won't leave you alone."_

"No, Kagome. I could never ask you to do something like that for me. You have school, and a life. I can't just keep you from having fun, just because I was the idiot who didn't make Miroku use a condom." Sango sighed.

_"Then what were you thinking of doing? Giving it up for adoption?"_ Kagome asked curiously. Sango shook her head.

"No, I couldn't bear knowing that my baby is out there, possibly being raised by abusive parents." Sango responded. She whiped the tears from her eyes and face and begn to calm down a bit. She found a comfortable place on the bathroom floor and took a seat, where she would continue the rest of her conversation.

Kagome was silent on the other line for a second, she spoke up again after going through options, but nothing came to mind. _"So, what were you thinking of doing?"_

Sango was really hoping that Kagome wouldn't ask her that. She gulped loudly as she tried to break it to her sister the best she could, but she knew that no matter how she told her, Kagome wouldn't aprove. She may even hate her for it.

"I don't think I have any choice, but to get an abortion."

Kagome was silent for a while, Sango thought she hung up on her out of anger. "Kagome?" Sango asked, she could feel herslef crying again. Her one and only sister probably hated her, and it was all because she got caught up in a passionate moment with her old high school flame.

"Kagome, please answer me." Sango sobbed. She could hear Kagome breathing sharply on the other line.

_"I'm here."_ She answered, _"Sango, are you sure?"_ Kagome's voice had changed, it had become low and deep, afterall it was hard for her to believe that Sango even had that word in her vocabulary.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

_"But, Sango."_ Kagome began, trying her best to talk her sister out of it, _" think about it, you have a living thing growing inside ou, you have part of Miroku in you. When the baby is born you can love it, nurture it, and be there for it. Do you really want to kill Miroku's baby?"_

"Don't say kill. It makes me sound evil." Sango begged. She hated the pressure she was being put through, she wanted to end it. She felt stupid, she felt like a dumb teenage slut. the type of girls she just wanted to strangle as they passed her and her friends in the hallways at school. They would have a different boy on their arm every day. Sango hated them, with all her heart

And now she felt like one of them.

Kagome could tell her sister was going through alot of hell, and she didn't want to make her any worse. After all, the next thing she said could just be the thing that would push her off the edge. But, either way, she had to say one more thing. _"Sango, think about this. Miroku is going to die in about two weeks, am i right?"_ Kagome asked.

"Yeah your'e right."

_"Miroku is going to be the last one of his blood line. This baby is the only chance he has to keep his family line going. I'm sure you're not the one that wants to end it for him."_

Sango gasped, she had never thought about that. She was so caught up in thinking about how she was going to handle it, that Miroku never came up in her mind at all. "I guess your'e right. I'm going to keep the baby."

Kagome sighed, _"I'm glad to hear you say that. Like I said before, I'm going to help you as much as I can. I love children, and your baby will be good practice for me if I ever decide to marry and start a family of my own."_

"Thank you so much, kagome. I love you."

_"Love you too, sis."_ Kagome replied, right before Sango hung up Kagome called to her, _" wait!"_

"What, Kagome?"

_"What are you going to tell Miroku?"_ She asked. Sango sighed.

"I don't know if I will tell him, it's not like he'll be around long enough to notice anyway." Sango answered shyly.

_"Fine, if that's what you choose, I won't argue."_ Kagome responded. "But, Sango, good luck, okay."

Sango smiled and hung up. She took a deep breath, feeling better that she had the chance to talk about things with someone. She stood up and looked into the mirror again, and tried to fix herself up, so Miroku wouldn't be any more suspicious than he already was. She sighed deeply, and walked out the bathroom.

She looked to see Miroku sitting on the bed with small wooden boes scattered about, with photos and other things around him. She walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, when he acknowledged her he smiled. "Hey" he said softly and leaned in to kiss her.

"What is all this stuff?" She asked, looking at all the stuff that was poured over the bed spread.

"Well, I guess when I packed my stuff, I packed everything with me. These are all the things from highschool." he pointed to numerous things that were spread all over. "See, all four years books, the ribbons from the school race, our class rings, photos, my report cards, the card you gave me from that time I was out sick for a whole month in Junior year. And a whole bunch more that I haven't sorted through yet."

"Wow, I can't believe you still have most of this stuff." Sango gasped. Her eyes were filled with wonder as she looked back on her childhood. She rummaged through a pile of photos and pulled out a stack of pictures. "Hey, Miroku! These are from our Senior Prom." She said, smiling brightly. She looked at her beautiful, sky blue dress that had been so generously given to her by her grandmother. She looked absolutely stunning, and Miroku didn't look too bad himself.

He looked up in amazement, "let me see those. I thought I lost these pictures a long time ago."

He looked down at them and smiled contently, flipping through each one as slowly as he possibly could, admiring every detail of the night. "You were the most beautiful girl in the world that night." He whispered, looking up at Sango, who was blushing softly at this. "You still are." He stroked her face softly, that simple touch, had brought everything back to her. She remebered every little detail of the conversation she had just had with Kagome, and her eyes began to fill with tears. She needed to be held, just for a few minutes.

"Oh, Miroku!" She yelled as she jumped on him, sending him flying backwards on the bed, and knocking a bunch of photos over and onto the floor.

"S-Sango, what's the matter?" Miroku asked.

"Please just don't ask questions, I just want you to hold me." She responded, crying softly.

" You haven't been yourself, are you okay?" He asked. Sango closed her eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just exhausted, can I sleep like this for a little bit?" She asked. miroku nodded He pushed the things off the bed and pulled the covers over, making it possible for him and Sango to snuggle underneath them. She had her head resting against his chest, she was already asleep. Miroku sighed and stroked her hair as she lay dreaming.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_The long, white limo pulled up to the school gymnasium and stopped with a screech. Miroku slid out of the limo, his hair held back by gel and he was wearing a handsome tuxedo that his father wore on his wedding day. He turned around and held his hand out to assist Sango, his date, out. Her beauty put the other girls to shame. She was waering a long, thin sky blue dress, with lacey white gloves. her beauty was awe inspiring. She gently grabbed miroku's hand and slid out as well._

_"Did I tell you how beautiful you are tonight?" Miroku asked, in a suspicious tone._

_"Only about sixty times." Sango giggled. Miroku smiled happily. "Well, I'm saying it again."_

_"Now, miroku, you know that just complimenting me isn't going to get you into bed with me, right?" Sango asked, loving the way Miroku just fell or her._

_"Then what will?" He asked_

_"You'll know soon enough." She answered and kissed him hotly. "Now Come on, we are gonna be late for the prom."_

_"Coming!" He called and ran after her._

_

* * *

_

Sango woke up about two hours later, she was feeling much better than she was before. Miroku was sitting on the bed again, searching through some more photos. He noticed her rising up behind him. "Have a nice nap?" he asked. Sango nodded and stretched.

" I had a dream." Sango whispered, blushing.

"Oh yeah, that's the first one in a couple weeks." Miroku asked and turned to her, looking interested in her dream. "What about?"

"Our Prom."

Miroku sighed, "oh yeah, that was a fun night." He said, thinking about that night. The dancing, the food, the laughter. It was heaven to him.

"You told me I was beautiful." Sango continued. Miroku looked deep into her eyes and smiled.

"Because you were, and still are to this day." he reached over and pulled Sango into a tight hug. " I have always loved you dearly Sango. You were so special to me, that everytime I was away from you, I didn't feel whole. You are the rest of me. I never want to leave you." he answered. Sango blushed a dark red, she had no idea how deep Miroku's feelings for her were. She was seeing a new side of him. She felt she could tell him anything now.

Anything, even...

"Hey, Miroku? Sango asked, gripping miroku tighter, and holding him close to her body.

"What is it, Sango?" He asked.

"I have something very important I need to tell you."

* * *

**Okay, chapter 13 is done. I hope you enjoyed. I'm very sorry for the wait. Well, no flaming.**


	12. Mishap

**Hey, you guys. I decided that I'm only going to write one fic at a time. It gets to be too hectic and confusing. So when I'm done with this fic ( I'm about 80 percent done) I'm going to work on The Pain of Goodbye (about 25 percent done) For those of you who are wondering, the Pain of Goodbye is a Fairly Odd Parents fic, and i think that one is comong along smootly. Well anyway, I'm sorry about the wait for One Final Chance, but unfortunately, I have to make you guys wait again. Well, enjoy chapter 14. No Flaming. Oh, and by the way, I posted a reply on a forum, if you guys read it, please DO NOT COMMENT ON IT! I have so many comments on it, I don't even read them. Don't comment.**

* * *

Nervously, Sango gazed up into Miroku's dark eyes. She knew she had to tell him. It was her duty, afterall. She could feel her stomach churning uncomfortably as she opened her mouth to speak. 

"I have to tell you something." She repeated again, stalling, so she could imagine the sentence in her head.

Miroku sighed, "we already established that." He said smiling. It was obviously very important to Sango that he knew whatever it was that she needed to tell him. He didn't want to be a jerk and rush her. She blushed softly. She was confused and nervous. She wasn't sure what to expect from him once she finally told him.

Her head was spinning. The pressure was getting to be too much for her. she looked up at him and gave him a very small, exhausted smile. "It's nothing, forget I even said anything, okay?" She asked, almost begging him. Miroku just scratched his head in confusion.

"Okay..." He said in response, not sure what else he could say to her. Deciding that he dhould change the subject before things got too weird, Miroku turned back to the boxes of photos and things that lay on the bed behind him. He grabbed a small blue and white velvet box with the letters THS carved into it. He handed the box to Sango.

"T.H.S..." Sango whispered as she looked down at the box, "Tokyo High School." She said smiling once she pieced it together in her head. Miroku nodded in response.

"I found more stuff burried in the bottom of my bag. This stuff is a bit more personal than yearbooks and ribbons." He answered. Sango carefully pulled the lid off the top of the box and placed it next to her. She gasped softly when she saw the contents of the box.

She rummaged through it and found more photos, gifts, and other things that symbolized the amazing four years that her and Miroku dated each other.

"Oh my god, Miroku, I can't believe that you actually kept all this stuff." Sango breathed excitedly. Miroku smiled softly. He eased closer to her, feeling that it was okay to approach her now, seeing as she was in a much better mood than before. "Of course I kept it. There were so many wonderful memories that the two of us shared, I couldn't just throw them all away."

Sango looked up and smiled sweetly, "Thankyou." She whispered and pecked him on the lips. She pulled out a small, withered rose from the top of the stack. "What's this?" She asked. Miroku carefully grabbed the dead rose from her hand and held it up.

"Heh. You don't remember?" He asked.

Sango shook her head.

"Remember in our Junior year? I had the flu for two weeks and you sent me a bouqet of long stem red roses?"He asked. Sango was getting much easier to approach, so he draped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her in.

"Oh my god! I remember now." Sango cheered happily, and placed the rose beside her carefully, so she was careful not to damage it. Sango thought for a second about the rose, then another thought came to her mind.

"Hey," she spoke suddenly, " didn't you give me roses in our Senior year when Kirara got hit by a truck? You gave me flowers to make me feel better, because you know that they are my favorite flowers." She said happily, hoping that he would remeber it.

Miroku pondered the thought for a bit, then remebered that he had done the same to her. "oh Yeah, I guess I did. You were so sad, and I know how importnant Kirara was to you, I just didn't like seeing you so sad." He answered. Sango smiled.

She looked through the box some more, and pulled out a silver chain. The chain was old and worn, it must have been extremely old. Sango gasped softly when she pulled it out and examined it all over. " I gave this to you, didn't I?" She asked.

Miroku nodded. He grabbed the chain from her and put it around his neck. "You gave this to me for Valentines Day in out Sophomore year. I wore it everyday."

Sango looked up at him, "Why did you take it off?"

He sighed. He reached up and began stroking her hair. "When you left me, I felt as though I was going to die. I literally felt like I was just going to die from all the pain I was feeling. My mother told me that the best thing to do was to forget about you. That's why I have this box. I never wanted to forget you, just get you off my mind for a while. I took the chain off, because as long as I wore it, I would never be able to forget you." He explained. Sango felt her eyes welling up with tears. She had no idea that the years they spent together had such a huge impact on his life like that. of course, she would be lying as well if she said that it didn't change her.

She kissed him softly, wanting to make him happy again. "What made you remeber me?" She asked.

"I always remebered you, but I never wanted to. But, I had to know when Inuyasha and Koga brougt you up in conversation that day."

"What day?"

Miroku looked up at her, "the day I got hurt."

Sango didn't like thinking about it. She just wanted to enjoy the time she had left with him. After an akward silence between them, Miroku rose from the bed and walked off. "Hey, where are you going, Miroku?" Sango asked.

Miroku stopped to answer her, " I'm just going to the bathroom."

She nodded and watched him walk in and close the door behind him. Sango looked down at the small box again, and continued to search through it some more. At the bottom of the box she found an even smaller black velvet box. She pulled it out and examined it. It looked like the type of box that would hold a ring.

"Maybe it's our class ring." She said to herelf. She opened the box. Inside was a beautiful silver ring with a large diamond that sparkled brightly. Sango picked it up and held it to the light. The suns rays reflected beautifully off the diamond.

Sango gulped nervously, "T-this isn't a class ring."

She put the ring back in the box and closed it tightly. She felt shaky and nervous after seeing the contents of the box. It was of course an incredibly expensive, but all together gorgeous diamond engagement ring.

Sango put the small box back into the other, larger box and closed the lid tightly, trying to void her mind of all thoughts of ever having seen the ring. "Could Miroku seriously be thinking about proposing to me? In his condition, it's silly!"

Sango looked at the box once more, thinking about how foolish Miroku was being and he should reconsider, but maybe the whole thing was in her head. " Maybe that was his grandmothers ring or something. After all he can't be serious about going through with this." She said nervously, and gulped hard at the thought. She jumped when she heard the bathroom door open behind her and Miroku walked out.

She stood up from the bed where she was sitting. She had to confront him about this. She had to show him that he was being completly irrational about this. She turned around to face him, "Miroku, I think we need to talk." She began. Miroku sighed and held up one hand as a sign for her to stop talking.

"I think your'e right, Sango. We do need to talk. Now."

His face was more serious than Sango had ever seen it before. Was he actually serious about proposing. "Sit down." He ordered sternly. Sango obeyed, not out of respect, but out of a slight fear she felt in her stomach. Miroku reached into his back pocket and pulled out a used pregnancy test. One that read positive.

Sango felt her whole body shake and turn to jelly at the sight. She couldn't believe he found it. Miroku sighed once more, "I found this is the trash can? Mind explaining a few things to me?"

She was at a loss for words. She wasn't going to tell him, but now that he knew she couldn't lie to him and make up a ridiculous excuse that he more than likely wouldn't fall for. She looked down at her hands that were folded neatly on her lap. She couldn't look him in the eye. She felt awful about not telling him the truth.

" I'm sorry. I tried to tell you, but..." Sango began. She looked down sadly at her hands.

"What?" Miroku demanded, standing above her, angry at her secret. Sango looked up at him and answered honstly. That's all she could do. She felt awful for not telling him, he deserved to know about the baby. "I didn't want to tell you, because I knew you wern't going to be around to take care of it. I thought it was better that you didn't know. I just didn't want to make you sad."

"I'm only sad about the fact that you thought that you didn't have to tell me." Miroku admit. Sango began to cry at what she had done. She felt so weak. She just wanted him to hold her tightly and lovingly in his arms, and tell her that everything was okay. This was supposed to be a fun getaway for them, but it turned out to be nothing but a nightmare.

After cooling down Miroku walked over to Sango and held her dearly, pressing her head into his chest and resting his chin on the top of her head, feeling her soft hair against his skin. He rocked her back and forth slowly, "don't worry about it Sango. I'm alright now."

Still sobbing, Sango looked up to him with large brown eyes, "But I'm very sorry. I was just thinking about you."

Miroku smiled down at her, "I understand, now stop crying and show me one of those great smiles that I love so much." Sango laughed, causing a big smile to form on her tear stained face. Miroku smiled back at her, " there you go."

Miroku leaned in and kissed her softly, making Sango feel better. "But how long have you known?" He asked.

"I just found out about an hour ago. That's why I was in the bathroom for so long."

"Oh." Miroku responded. He lay back down on the bed and closed his eyes. As she watched him lay there another thought popped into Sango's head.

" You have secrets too, Miroku." She began. Softly at first, but with growing confidence. Miroku opened one eye and looked at her suspiciously.

"What do you mean?"

Sango reached over to grab the purple box that she had left on the pillow. She opened it and pulled out the smaller black box that held the engagement ring she had found earlier. She pulled the ring out of the box and showed it to him, proving that what she had said was in fact true. " I found this in the box. Now I think _you_ have some explaining to do this time." She said with an almost victorious tone.

Miroku sighed. He couldn't lie about it anymore. She had found him out. He looked her deaed in the eye and answered her honestly, " I only had that with me, because I was hoping things were going to change for us." he admit. Sango felt bad. She wished she knew before hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just saw it and, jumped to conclusions..." She admit, putting her head down in shame.

Miroku scooted over closer to her. He draped his arm gently around her shoulders, "it's not your fault. I probably would have thought the same thing if I were you." He said, reassuring her that she didn't do anything wrong.

Sango smiled and kissed him gently on his lips. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed deeply, "if only they would change."

* * *

Back at the hospital doctor Tsukiko was sitting at her desk going through some paparerwok that needed sorting. She came across Miroku's file and hed it up. She opened the file folder and went through all the information. She read it carefully before putting back together in one piece. Her eyes widened when she read what was on the paper.

"No, this can't be." She said to herself, reading it again to make sure that she didn't make a mistake. Sure enough, the paper was right.

She threw the paper down on the table and held her head in her hands, "Oh my goodness, I've meade a terrible mistake." She said to herself. She ran out of the office and toward the front desk where all the phone numbers were kept for all the patients.

The nurse at the front desk was young. She had long dark, brown hair that reached to her waist, and she had adorable brown eyes. "hi doctor, what can I help you with?" She asked.

"Rin, I need the work number for Miroku Houshi. I made an awful mistake."

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. I have been very busy. Well I hope you enjoy, and have a Merry Christmas


	13. Not an Option

**Yay! Next chapter is on its way. Today is Christmas Eve, and I'm working on chapter 15 of One Final Chance. But then again, I'm sure that by the time I get this chapter up and running, it will be half past Februaray. Oh well, enjoy. and It's actually chapter 12.**

**

* * *

**

Rin looked up at the doctor, her eyes widened . " A mistake? What kind of mistake, doctor?" She asked nervously. Tsukiko shook her head and grabbed Rin's wrist in aggrivation. She looked up at the young girl so seriously, that it almost scared her.

"Never mind that! It's an emergency! Give me his work number now!" Tsukiko yelled, scaring young Rin. Rin was new here, and she didn't know much about working in a hospital. She was only trying to get involved in the hospital work. To be treated as some one in the work staff. She lowered her head in shame, "I'm sorry, doctor. I'm just curious, that's all." She admit.

Annoyed, and exhausted from a long days work, Tsukiko sighed. She removed her hand from Rin's wrist and placed it down at her side. "Look, Rin, I hate to be acting like such a bitch right now, but this is very important. Can I please just have his number?" She asked, more clam than before.

Rin nodded, and went over to her computer and typed a few things in. About a minute or so later, she wrote down his number and handed it to the doctor. Tsukiko snatched the number away and ran back to her office. "Thank you!" She hollered at Rin from behind her.

She ran into her office and closed the door behind her, so she could have a private call. She looked at the paper and picked up her office phone and began to dial the number. The phone rang three times before some one answered it. The voice on the other end was a man, sounded much older than her, but kind. Angry, but very kind at the least.

"Hello?" He answered. Tsukiko cleared her throat, and tried her absolute best to sound calm and professional about the current situation. "Hello, is Miroku Houshi working today? This is Doctor Sagi, and I have something very importnant to discuss with him. Do you know where he is by any chance?" She asked.

The man on the other end of the line scoffed in annoyance, and replied, "Hell if I know. That lazy bastard hasn't shown up for work in almost two months. Hasn't even called to say what's going on with him. if you do see him, tell him he's fired."

Inuyasha, who just happened to be walking by at the moment of his bosses little episode, walked into the office.

"Um, sir. if I could just have th phone for a moment, I think I can find where Miroku is for you." Inuyasha answered. his boss nodded, and went back to the doctor who he had left on the other line. "Here, I'll put you on the phone with an employee of mine." He told her, and handed the phone to Inuyasha.

"Hello? Are you there?" He asked.

"Yes." Tsukiko answered.

Inuyasha sighed, "I think this is where you'll find him. I'm not positive, but this is the only place I think you'll find him. The phone number is 449- 126-3F7D." He answered.

"Thank you so much!" Tsukiko cheered. Inuyasha just replied with a mile and hung up the phone. "I can't believe I actually remember her number after all these years." he said to himself smiling, and walked out of the office.

Once she got the information that she needed, Tsukiko hung up the phone and began to dial the number that Inuyasha had given her. It rang three times before it was answered.

"Hello?" Kagome asked from the other side. She had just gotten out of a nice, hot shower, and was only covered by a pink towel that was wrapped tightly around her body.

"Hello, this is doctor Tsukiko Sagi. I need to speak to Miroku Houshi. Is he there with you by any chance?" Tsukiko asked.

"No, I'm afraid he isn't." Kagome answered, "I know where he is though. He went with my older sister to_ The Sakura Blossom_ Hotel. I'm sure that he's still there."

Tsukiko sighed in annoyance. She wasn't in the mood to be making so many calls. She was far too busy for such childs play. "Are you kidding me?" She mumbled softly under her breath, making sure that Kagome was unable to hear her. "Okay, well thanks for the help." Tsukiko replied and hung up.

She sighed angrily, and pressed her index fingers into her temple, massaging her aching head. " I can't believe how much I have to go through to contact one person." She groaned. She got back up from her desk and went back out to the front desk where Rin was still sitting.

Rin noticed her walk in and she smiled brightly. "Did everything work out, doctor?" she asked. Tsukiko sighed again.

"I'll take that as a no, then." Rin replied.

"Rin, can you search for the number to The Sakura Blossom Hotel.? Tsukiko asked. Rin nodded, and smiled, "right away doctor." She answered, and did what she was told right away, so to avoid being yelled at again.

She wrote down the number, and gave it to Tsukiko. "There you go."

"Thanks again, Rin." Tsukiko said smiling, and walked back into her office. She sat down at her desk and began dialing the new number that she was given.

The phone rang only once before it was picked up by Miike, who was sitting at the front desk reading. **(A/N: If it's really anything like my friend Mike, then it's probably a Star Wars book.)** He held the phone to his ear, "Hello, you've reached The Sakura Blossom Hotel, how may I help you?" He asked in the most professional voice he could manage.

Tsukiko was glad that she finally reached the correct place. "Yes, this is Tsukiko Sagi. I hear you have a guest there by the name of Miroku Houshi. He is a patient of mine, and I need to know if he's in." She answered.

"I believe so. I didn't see either Miroku, or Sango leave their room today. I'll transfer your call for you ma'am." Miike answered, and transfered the call to the room.

* * *

Miroku and Sango were laying on their hotel bed. They weren't sleeping, but they were both just exhausted of all the things that had been going on between them. Miroku held Sango close to his body, and he stroked her hair softly. 

"I'll miss you." Sango whispered, "I'll miss you so much."

Miroku shushed her softly, fearing that if she continued she would start crying. "There is no need to bring that up, okay. What matters is that I'm alive now, so let's try to make the best of it." He answered, rising from the bed, and leaning over her with a sinful grin spread across his face.

Sango looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean by that?" she asked. Miroku just giggled softly, and positioned himself ontop of her. He held her lightly by her wrists and moved them up above her head, still keeping his grip on them. "I think you know exactly what I mean." He grinned against her skin as he left kisses down her neck.

Caught in the heat of the moment, Sango couldn't help but let a small moan escape her lips. She smiled as Miroku continued having his way. "Miroku, I'm too tired to even think about having sex right now." She sighed. Miroku looked up to her and smiled, "well, who said you had to do anything. This is for me."

He went back to nipping softly at her collar bone. He removed one hand from her wrist, and used it to cup her left breast, which seemed to fit perfectly in the palm of his hand. Her breast had grown twice their size from the pregnancy, making Miroku's already dirty mind even more repulsive. He massaged it through her thin white cotton shirt. Her bra was nearly visible through it.

"Miroku..." Sango sighed softly. No matter how tired she was, no matter how much her body and mind ached, she wanted him. She missed being with him. She missed being one with him. With the man she loved so dearly.

The man who would soon leave her life for good.

That thought made Sango tear up. She didn't want Miroku to see she was crying, she wanted him to be too engulfed in her body to notice. Unfortunatly, Miroku always cared more about her feelings, than her body.

After hearing a small sniffle come from her, Miroku looked up and saw Sango's eyes all teared up. he removed his hand from her breast, "sorry Sango, am I squeezing too hard. Your breast must be sore from the pregnancy." He asked, rising from her.

"No that's not it." Sango said crying softly. She wiped a tear that fell from her eye, "I'm sorry Miroku, but I can't enjoy making love with you if I know you aren't going to be around to do it with me ever again."

Miroku nodded, and pulled her in close to him. "Okay, I understand."

Before going on, the phone rang at their bed side. they were both wondering what could be going on, considering that people almost never got calls in hotel rooms. "Huh? That's weird. I wonder who it could be." Miroku asked.

"I don't know." Sango answered. She reached for the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

An annoyed Tsukiko was on the other end of the line. "Hello, this isd doctor Tsukiko Sagi. I would like to speak to Miroku Houshi. Is he there with you?" She asked for the up-teenth time already.

"Um, yes he is." Sango answered. She handed the phone to Miroku. Miroku took it from her and began speaking to the doctor.

"Hello?" Miroku asked.

"Miroku? Miroku is it you this time?" Tsukiko asked hopefully.

"Yes this is Miroku Houshi." He answered. The phone call seemed to go on forever, when in fact it was only about a five minute conversation. Sango watched Miroku's facial expressions carefully, watching to see if he changed it at all. Sadly, his face didn't cange in expression once through out the whole call.

"Okay, bye." Miroku sighed and hung up the phone.

Sango could tell that his conversation hadn't changed for the better. She reached for his hand and held it firmly. "I'm so sorry, baby."

"Sango, there's something I want to ask you, and you have to promise me that you will give me nothing less than the truth." Miroku began. Sango nodded, "I would never lie to you."

"That day," Miroku continued, "that day that you found the ring I was saving for you... If I weren't going to die, and I actually asked you to marry me, would you have said yes?"

"Of course." Sango answered.

Miroku turned to her and grabbed her hands in his, "and if I asked you that today, would you still say yes?"

"Yes, Miroku. I love you more than anything." Sango told him.

Miroku looked deeply into Sango's eyes. She was telling the truth. He could see it in the very center of her soul that she would have said yes.

After a moment of silence, Miroku leaned in and kissed Sango passionatly. He pulled apart from her and smiled. "Then you better start sending out the invitations."

Sango gasped softly. "You mean..." she started, her eyes filling up with tears.

"That's right Sango, I'm going to live."

Sango couldn't help but throw herself on him. She couldn't believe that Miroku was going to live after all. She kissed him furiously, tasting everything he possibly had to offer her. Miroku pulled away, and grabbed Sango's hands, leading her off the bed, and onto their room balcony. "Then we might as well make it official."

Sango felt herself choke on her own breath. She watched him as he pulled the small velvet box out of his back pocket, and get down on one knee. She was sobbing now, but neither of them cared. Miroku was starting to get emotional himself. He opened the box, and showed Sango the beautiful diamond ring he had for her to wear. The ring seemed even more beautiful than it did before.

After clearing his throat, Miroku began to speak in the most soft, and gentle voice ever heard. "Sango, I love you. I've been madly in love with you for the past decade," he began, "I want to spend every day of the rest of my life by your side as your loving husband. Sango, will you marry me?" He asked finally.

Sango threw herself on him, and cried out, "Yes! Yes! I will!" Miroku wrapped his arms around her tightly. He wasn't sure wether it was Sango's happiness, or the tenderness of the moment, but something made a tear fall from his dark violet eyes.

The next morning, the happy couple had their bags packed, and were ready to return home. They had already said goodbye to Miike and Sakimi, and were on there way home. Sango was busy putting her luggage in that truck of Miroku's car. Miroku was still standing in the threshold of the hotel room.

He looked into the room. It may have seemed like an ordinary hotel room to any body else, but to him and Sango, it was almost their sanctuary. It was the place where they fell in love again, where they acted out their most sacred pleasures, where they vowed to love each other for eternity and onward.

"Hey, Miroku, are you coming?" Sango called from behind him.

"Yeah, I'll just be a minute." Miroku answered. Sango came up quietly behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and looked into the room.

"You know, I'm really going to miss this place." Miroku sighed. Sango sighed a breath of relief, "me too."

"But hey, we still have a long life together. We'll have plenty more chances to make wonderful memories." Sango replied. She brought Miroku in for a tender kiss on the lips. Miroku smiled back at her, "I guess you're right."

* * *

5 Years Later... 

"Daisuke! That hurt!" Yelled 5-year-old Dita as he lay on the florr where his twin brother, Daisuke had so violently pushed him.

"Hey, it's not my fault you can't stay on your feet, Dita!" Daisuke hollered from across the kitchen. Dita found his balance and raced after his brother. Daisuke turned quickly down the hall way, only to run right into a pair of legs that were standing there. Daisuke fell back, and looked up to see what had blocked his path.

"What are you two trouble makers doing?" Miroku asked the young boys, "I thought we told you that there's no running in the house."

"Sorry, daddy." The boys said in unison. Dita looked up nervously into his fathers eyes, "Are you gonna punish us, daddy?"

"I'm not going to do anything..." Miroku started. Then he leaned over the two boys and grinned evilly, "but I think the tickle monster has something to say about it!" He yelled.

The two boys screamed playfully, and tried their best to escape their father, but Miroku was too fast and grabbed both boys, and threw them on the couch. He jumped on them and began to tickle them everywhere. They laughed so hard they began to turn blue.

"Hey, what are you boys doing?" Sango asked from the arch way into their living room. She was smiling brightly. She had cut her hair shorter, and it made her look much younger. Miroku hadn't changed a bit in looks in the past 5 years. "If you guys are too loud, you'll wake up Ayumi." Sango giggled.

Ayumi was their 7 month old sister who was taking one of her daily naps upstairs in her crib.

"Whoops! We forgot, mommy." Dita said, clasping his hand over his mouth. Daisuke knew that when Ayumi was taking her nap that everyone had to be extra quiet so not to wake her up. You know what they say about waking up a sleeping baby. "C'mon, Dita! Let's go play outside." Daisuke suggested.

"Okay!" Dita cheered, and they ran for the door.

"Don't wander off too far, boys! Stay where I can see you!" Miroku called to them.

"We know!" They shouted, and shut the door behind them.

After the boys left, the house seemed much quieter. Like it was before they were born, and Miroku and Sango had just bought the house. The happy couple looked at each other. This is what their life promised. They were blessed with two healthy boys, who were the spitting image if their father, and a sweet babay girl, who was nothing short of an angel.

Miroku reached out to Sango, as a sign for her to come to him. She did so, and held him dearly.

"I love you." She whispered. Miroku wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her into an even greater hug. "I love you too."

Miroku's mind began to wander to what it would have been like if he did die. If he left Sango alone to care for two boys all on her own. If he had missed this amazing opportunity at parenthood, the one that he had been waiting for since he was old enough to actually make the miracle happen.

Looking at all that he had before him, he shook his head. He was going to live. He was going to live for his children, and his wife. He didn't even want to think about dying.

Death just wasn't an option.

* * *

**It's done! I can't believe I actually finished this! well, I'm going to miss writing this. I hope you all read my other stories too.**


End file.
